No Limiar da Ruína
by DraDream
Summary: Anos se passaram depois de Voldemort ter vencido a Grande Batalha de Hogwarts. Scorpius está tendo um caso com Rose e seria morto se Astoria não intercedesse pedindo por Evelyn. A filha de Pansy foi, então, chamada para afastar Scorpius de Rose. Cabe, agora, a ele resistir ou ceder.


Capítulo 1

O que realmente define um nobre? Provavelmente a primeira resposta fosse as suas origens. Apenas o sangue, porém, não faz de um indivíduo parte da nobreza. A estrutura que constrói um nobre são suas ideologias e a capacidade de agir para a manutenção de sua classe, mesmo que isso exija sacrifícios.

Lord das Trevas estava jogando xadrez, Astoria Malfoy entrou se reverenciando. Voldemort a cumprimentou, e percebendo a ansiedade ordenou que Scorpius saísse. Ele tentou se negar, pois se tratava de sua mãe, porém, Astoria também pediu que ele se retirasse. Ele saiu. Ela, então, se aproximou e se ajoelhou aos pés de Voldemort. Ele a olhou e se levantou a deixando sentada no chão ao lado da cadeira. Ele começou andar pela sala e, com um ar de pesar, quebrou o silêncio.

-Estava analisando seu filho, ele está apaixonado. Sinto muito.

Ela se ergueu e se sentou na cadeira. Encheu os olhos de lágrimas e falou:

-Lord, eu lhe peço, me dê a oportunidade de salvar meu filho dele mesmo.

-Ele está desatento demais, Sra. Malfoy, ele realmente esta envolvido com Rose Weasley, não posso arriscar...ele sabe demais, se ele se unir aos rebeldes e sangues-ruim, terei muitos problemas.

-Eu entendo, mas se o Senhor ouvir minha sugestão, talvez consigamos manter Scorpius como um dos mais fiéis Comensais e obter uma nova geração.

Voldemort ,que andara até a janela, se voltou para Astoria com um ar de satisfação.

-Nova geração? Com quem?

Ela se levantou, agora menos angustiada.

-Evelyn Parkinson.

Lord das Trevas permaneceu imóvel pensando se valeria a pena realocar sua principal fonte de novos apoios para manter Scorpius. Ele era útil, ele era bom, mas era teimoso e sonhador. Evelyn poderia resolver? Homens bons precisam de mulheres fortes. Além disso se a geração tivesse a capacidade física do pai e o sangue da mãe, o mundo permaneceria certo por mais tempo. Talvez ele tivesse um sucessor. Curioso quanto a argumentação de Astoria, Voldemort perguntou:

-Filha de Pansy?

-Sim, Lord, mas pense, a resistência da França se apoia na britânica. Quando Evelyn chegar, podemos pô-la no departamento de combate aos dissidentes, assim ela será mais útil desmantelando o foco dos problemas.

-Como você sabe que ela está comigo?

-Todos sabem dela, só não sabem que Evelyn é a Redresseur.

-Três meses. Se ele pensar em sair do caminho, morre.

-Tudo bem, ele irá se esquecer de Rose em 3 meses. Até porque, não tenho tanta certeza de seus sentimentos para com ela.

Astoria sorriu discretamente e se retirou. Scorpius estava no corredor, sua mãe passou por ele e lhe recomendou juízo.

Capítulo 2

Evelyn certamente é a bruxa que Voldemort estava mais próximo de sentir algo a mais que a utilidade em seus planos. Ela não foi amada por ninguém, ou se foi, jamais demonstraram durante a sua infância.

Sta. Parkinson foi concebida por ordem do Lorde das Trevas, logo depois Pansy foi capiturada pelos rebeldes. Ela passou a gestação em cativeiro, sendo as demonstrações de amor maternal raras, pois sua mãe não a via como filha, mas como uma missão e estava mais interessada em fugir do que cuidar de um bebê.

Depois do nascimento, Pansy fugiu deixando Evelyn com os resistententes. Ela, então, foi levada por Gina para a França afastando-a da família. Talvez a intenção fosse boa de livrar a criança do julgamento pelos atos de seus pais, porém, o Orphelinat Français pour les socières não era , em absoluto, um bom local para se crescer. Havia boa estrutura, boas refeições, educação rígida ( sem contato emocional entre funcionários e internos) e também havia muitas crianças e poucos voluntários, raramente as crianças recebiam atenção ou carinho.

A forma com a qual se desenvolveu a tornou uma garota manipuladora, sedutora, persuasiva e perspicaz. Ela aprendeu a não demonstrar as emoções, até por que as sentia, mas não compreendia. Isso, porém, a tornou extremamente instável. Essas características a tornaram ótima para ajudar Voldemort, se ela aprendesse a se conter. Ele conquistou a França para tê-la devolta e ,aos 16 anos, ela começou a ser treinada e a liderar os Comensais franceses ampliando o Domínio de Sangues Puros.

Essa é a biografia de Evelyn; o início desta história , contudo, foi há 5 meses. Scorpius se feriu durante um ataque dos rebeldes, que queriam roubar ingredientes mágicos. A índole gentil de Rose, enterrada sob ressentimentos e amargura, emergiu e , então, ela o levou para um hotel trouxa e cuidou dele. Ao acordar, a mistura de gratidão e proibição resultou em uma história de paixão, com frequentes encontros.

Todas as quintas-feiras eles se permitiam deixar suas vidas para viver um sonho. Ao final de 2 horas, no entanto, eles precisavam retornar aos seus postos, mas deixar aquele hotel simples ,que era o paraíso deles, era no mínimo penoso, pois era uma fuga semanal de uma guerra que eles não poderiam abandonar. Scorpius se sentia culpado por aquela situação, porque ele era um dos grandes responsáveis pelas vitórias Voldemortianas serem constantes. Porém ele também era tomado, por vezes, pelo pensamento de que se não fosse assim , sua Rose seria só mais um Weasley insuportavelmente estranho.

Capítulo 3

Scorpius voltara ao seu quarto e estava no banho quando sua mãe entrou no banheiro. Ela estava brigando com o filho por ele ter sumido e estar arriscando a vida dele (e na tentativa de convencê-lo) a de Rose. Ele sequer se importou com a preocupação legítima de Astoria.

-Mãe, sai um pouco pra eu sair do banho.

-Eu já te vi pelado mil vezes, senhor crescido. E eu não vou sair do seu encalço até que você me prometa que vai parar com essa loucura, filho...ouve a mamã...

-Mãe, chega! Não quer sair tudo bem , mas eu não quero mais ouvir sobre isso.

-Ta- suspirou- sabe quem chegou? Evelyn! Ou Redresseur como é conhecida. Lord a trouxe para auxiliar no combate a esses vândalos. Você tem que ver como ela é linda! Nem parece que foi criada abandonada. Ela é tão simpática, bem cuidada,possui belos traços, é reservada, e doce, estranho não? Ela é doce!

-Interessante, Voldemort trouxe para o Reino Unido a Boneca inflável!-ele riu enquanto se enxugava- não me olhe assim. Todo mundo sabe que ele a usa para conquistar os opositores, e provavelmente porque ela se mostra como ele quer que ela pareça. Ela não tem uma personalidade ela é simplesmente utilizada para sexo, então, boneca inflável.

-Por favor, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se dê ao respeito, está falando com sua mãe. E ao contrário do que pensa, ela não se deita com seus alvos, isso é uma regra dela . E ela é, creio eu, a única com personalidade suficiente para impor uma regra ao Lord das Trevas.

Scorpius não falou nada, foi para o quarto se vestir. Sua mãe saía do quarto quando parou perto à porta e o advertiu para que se comportasse no jantar.

Capítulo 4

Evelyn recém chegara, Voldemort aproveitava que Scorpius não estava para organiza-la. Ela entrou no quarto preparado para ela. Era um quarto relativamente claro. Vários espelhos e abajures de cristais. Havia num canto do quarto dois sofás pretos almofadados com pés dourados e na cama de casal uma colcha num tom carmesim. Ela entrou e se sentou na cama, Voldemort entrou atrás.

- Eve, lhe pedi que viesse para que traga Scorpius de volta. Ele esta apaixonado por uma rebelde e eu quero que ele fique por você. Além disso, desejo que ajude no combate a esses...esses... Bem, ele está gostando de Rose Weasley, aqui está um relatório sobre ela e os resistentes. Percebi que Scorpius gosta de personalidade firmes, emoções, por isso eu te peço que se solte...Não me interrompa...eu preciso que você mostre suas emoções. Isso será bom para você e para mim também, porque você contém muito bem suas emoções, mas quando passa o limite suportável você explode e ,ai ,voa merda para todos os lados. Se você liberar um pouco da pressão, vamos ter uma Evelyn mais estável, mais firme, mais equilibrada.

-Eu não estou bem, e se eu desmoronar?

-Não vai! Essa pressão interna é mais corrosiva que demonstrar um pouco das emoções. E também se você ruir, não será tão ruim desde que esteja com Scorpius e que ele perceba que você não é uma muralha. Vou deixa-la se arrumar, mandei comprarem roupas novas e essas coisas. Finja que a casa é sua.

-Tom! E os outros?

-Astoria lhe adorou. Os outros comensais estão ansiosos para ver do que você é capaz e...sua mãe...está bem.

-Obrigada, Tommy.

O olhar de Evelyn endureceu. Voldemort saiu. Ela se levantou, andou em direção à um dos espelhos e se sentou na poltrona venetian red da pentiadeira a sua frente e permaneceu olhando para o reflexo enquanto tentava traçar uma estratégia e redescobrir sua personalidade.

-Emoções...quem sou...Malfoy...-sussurrou enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão.-há muitos anos não sou eu mesma...

Evelyn ficou parada por cerca de meia hora refletindo sobre quem deveria ser e quem realmente era. Durante o fluxo de pensamentos, Astoria entrou no quarto. Perguntou se ela estava bem e chamou sua atenção retirando-a do transe.

-Querida, ainda não se arrumou?Scorpius já está na casa.

-Quais são as preferências dele? Pergunto, porque não posso copiar Rose por completo, se o fizer, ele vai lembrar dela constantemente, o que não queremos. Eu soube que ele namorou outra garota antes, o que elas tem em comum fisicamente?

-Nada. Bem as duas são garotas. Ela era morena, Rose é ruiva. Violet era clássica, Rose é esquisita. Bem eu...eu não sei!

-Então, se não se importar, eu vou me espelhar em você. Tem uma teoria trouxa que os filhos buscam se casar com os pais. Se não me engano, você tem personalidade forte, o que atrai Scorpius. Você é elegante, mas eu terei que ser sexy chic. Olhos marcados, baton discreto. Usarei cabelos soltos e cacheados para dar a sensualidade moderada e roupa moderna.

-Como? É jantar com roupas clássicas, ordem de Voldem...

-Eu me entendo com ele depois. É necessário que ele pense que não me curvo totalmente ao Tom. Irei de calça skinny de imitação de couro, salto alto ankleboots preto e blusa solta para reduzir o apelo sexual. Isso mesmo...só vou colocar alguns assessórios e...qual a cor favorita dele?

-Verde, acho.

-Preciso , Astoria, que me consiga essas informações sobre preferências, porque para se caçar é preciso utilizar as armas corretas e a escolha depende de conhecer sua vítima.

-Tudo bem, querida.

Astoria saiu assustada, mas confiante de que Evelyn resolveria tudo. Eve se voltou para o espelho e começou a cachear seus cabelos castanhos e deu seguimento ao seu plano. Porém, enquanto delineava os olhos avelã foi obrigada a olhar na própria íris e reprimir a discussão que iniciava em sua mente.

Capítulo 5

Todos estavam pronto para o jantar. Evelyn entrou na sala e foi cumprimentar os presente. Ela estava exatamente como planejara. A princípio Scorpius a olhou e pensou que era bonita, mas sem bom senso por não utilizar o que o dono da casa pedira. Voldemort começou a falar para ela ir se trocar quando ela se aproximou e falou docimente que estava faminta e que estava confortável assim. Ele entendeu, ela não era assim e não mudaria tão rápido, então, estava tramando algo. Scorpius, por sua vez, achou interessante a forma com que ela manipulou Voldemort e a analisava no caminho para a sala de jantar até que se sentaram a mesa.

-Scorpius, Eve vai lhe acompanhar esse mês para conhecer o sistema aqui. Alguma objeção?

-Tommy, onde exatamente seria isso?-todos olharam perplexos pela familiaridade com que se tratavam.

-Trabalhos externos, Evelyn.

-Eu não sabia que eram tão próximos.-Falou Draco.

-Draco, não é questão de proximidade, ela é francesa, eles são assim.

-Desculpe-o , eu a gerei para você, Senhor, e apenas o senhor pode decidir como trata-la.-Falou Pansy gentilmente.

-Agradeço por ter me gerado, mas essa conversa esta fazendo me sentir uma coisa fabricada para alguém.

-E foi, queridinha. Mas leve em consideração que você é o melhor presente que poderia dar ao Voldemort, direto de mim.

Os demais convidados ja ficavam constrangidos pelo tom da conversa quando Lord das Trevas gritou.

-Chega, Pansy! -e baixando o tom falou-Muitas vezes a mentira conduz melhor um diálogo.

-Concordo, Sr. Riddle,-falou Evelyn- por isso não poderei evitar o comentário: estás bela esta noite, Sra. Pansy, certamente não herdei sua beleza.

Voldemort se deliciava com aquela cena. Scorpius começou a rir de Pansy e considerar Evelyn uma pessoa interessante, mas perigosa. Evelyn percebeu que passara dos limites e talvez tivesse se mostrado mais que gostaria, então, desviou o assunto. Comecaram a falar sobre fatos diários, depois louvaram a idéia de Voldemort em unir os funcionários em um bairro e a necessidade de combater os rebeldes e expulsar os sangue-ruins. Ao fim do jantar, Evelyn se aproximou de Scorpius.

-Você precisa esconder melhor.

-Desculpe, não entendi!

-Sua fascinação por algum rebelde. Não tente negar, você esconde mal. Eu lhe conheço a poucas horas e percebi que, quando entram nesse assunto, você foge. Vai me contar e me convencer a te ajudar ou devo falar com o Tom?

-Mais tarde, na ronda, conversamos.

Evelyn olhou para Scorpius e sorriu. Ela observava os Malfoy indo embora quando foi abordada por Voldemort. Ele a informou que ela começaria com Scorpius as 5h da manhã e deveria dormir, mas antes ele gostaria de saber o prognóstico. Ela respondeu que seria difícil, no entanto, era possível.

Capítulo 6

Eram 4:30 a.m. Eve estava pronta. O cansaço físico a fez perder o controle sobre seus pensamentos que se multiplicavam e se confrontavam em sua mente. O fluxo de perguntas era intenso. Ela não sabia se queria separar Scorpius de Rose, mas ela sentia que seria melhor para eles. Juntos eles morreriam. Entretanto, como ela ,que sequer lembrava quem realmente era , poderia decidir isso? Scorpius merecia isso? Tom não estaria pensando apenas nele? Os bruxos segregadores estavam corretos? Os rebeldes não teriam se perdido na própria causa? Os trouxas mereciam todos esses esforços? Qual era o papel real dela? Por que ela? Por que ninguém conseguia ama-la? Ela poderia ser feliz com Scorpius? Conseguiria fazer com que ele a amasse? Ela estava se perdendo nela mesma.

-Vamos Evelyn?

-Desculpe, perdi o horário. - falou amavelmente.

Eles aparataram para Londres, parte trouxa, e se dirigiram a uma lanchonete. Sentaram e pediram o café da manhã. Permaneceram em silêncio até a garçonete trazer os pedidos. Ambos se analisavam. Ela tentava criar coragem para manipular aquele rapaz a quem ela estranhamente havia desenvolvido um carinho. Ele pensava em que falar e buscava em sua parceira algo que demostrasse sensibilidade ou predisposição para misericórdia.

-Então... Eu to gostando de uma garota...

-Interessante, sabe que eu não tinha cogitado a outra hipotese- eles riram e nesse momento Scorpius relaxou.

-Não posso te dizer o nome dela, mas ela é sim "rebelde". Eu a conheci há 5 ou 6 meses e foi instantâneo. Não conseguimos mais ficar separados por muito tempo desde então. E isso me enlouquece, eu quero ficar com ela, mas eu não suporto a idéia de igualdade entre as classes...sabe...a família dela...meu pai sempre me contou como eles são politicamente corretinhos e anencéfalos...

-Me fala sinceramente, você a ama ou gosta do proibido? Você a ama a ponto de mudar os conceitos ou morrer? Você ja parou pra pensar nisso? Você tem 23 anos, não é um adolescente que se for pego irá de castigo, você será punido como o adulto que é, então,é bom que tenha certeza do que está disposto a passar, ou não.

-Eu sei... Mas eu não sei se...Arrrh! Eu sinto a falta dela, mas...

-Vamos fazer assim: nós comemos, eu faço o trabalho sozinha e você vai encontar a menina. Mas olha pra mim, é pra conversar nada de sexo hoje. Dependendo do que acontecer, você decide se vai se afastar um tempo dela pra pensar ou se vai se jogar de cabeça. Só presta atenção, se você ficar com ela vai ser com o pacote: ideais, família, tudo e vai sair de casa.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, percebeu as grandes chances de dar errado e, se desse, ela morreria. O conselho saiu sem que ela percebesse. Ela estava com pena. Isso raramente acontecia. Se permitir sentir estava prejudicando seu trabalho, mas o sorriso de Scorpius compensava os riscos, pois era o primeiro sem segundas intenções em anos.

-Você até que é legal, sabia? Isso até me faz sentir culpado.

-Pelo o que?

-Eu te dei um apelido que todos usam, na verdade, foi para a Redresseur, mas sendo ela voc...

-Huum, a boneca inflável!

-Então, você sabe? -ele enrubreceu- Desculpa, eu sempre achei , pelo que contavam, que você era sem personalidade, um brinquedinho eficiente do Lord, tipo um robozinho, eu não pensei que você fosse uma pessoa normal.-Evelyn parou de comer e o encarou alguns segundos, apoiando a cabeça na mão e Scorpius ficou sem jeito pelo que revelou e baixou o olhar.

-Sabe-suspirou-você tem razão... Se serve de consolo, nem eu sei mais quem eu sou. Isso me confunde. Eu sou uma mistura de mins e só eu para me entender. - Ela sorriu e Scorpius segurou sua mão como forma de carinho.-Mas agora chega!- ela retirou a mão e sorrindo se levantou- Eu vou trabalhar e deixar você pensar.

Capítulo 7

Scorpius estava esperando Rose na lanchonete, refletia sobre a conversa com Evelyn, sobre a própria Evelyn, sobre seu futuro. Ele não sabia o que sentir, ninguém havia falado assim com ele, mostrando que talvez ele não sentisse o que achava que sentia.

-Oi, môre, por que numa lanchonete? Não posso demorar!

-Senta, eu quero conversar.

-Tudo bem, e sobre o quê? Se for sobre a sede, eu não vou trair meus amigos e familiares.

-Você não mudaria por mim , não é?

-Por que você não muda? Vocês que estão errados!

-Errados? Por que nós que somos os errados?...Espera, para! Qual é o seu maior sonho? Por que você tá comigo? Você ficará comigo pela eternidade, mesmo sabendo que sou contra essa demagogia de igualdade de direitos?

-Meu sonho...é ser feliz em um mundo livre. Eu estou com você porque eu gosto e porque eu acredito que um dia você vai perceber que todos tem os mesmos direitos. Mas por que isso agora? Pensa! Por que você não olha pelo nosso ângulo? Se vocês mudarem, ninguém mais morre. Se nós mudarmos, milhares serão torturados, entã...

-Eu vou pensar! Sabe, eu gosto de estar com você, mas eu amo quem eu sou!

-E quem você é? Eu te conheço realmente? É o homem que eu amo?

-Talvez, não sei como você me vê. Só posso lhe garantir que nunca tentei me esconder de você, nunca senti essa necessidade.

Eles estavam tensos. Rose não entendia a instabilidade do namorado. Scorpius não sabia o que pensar. Ambos se olhavam com apreensão, gostavam de estar juntos, mas estavam percebendo as diferenças. Nesse momento chegou Evelyn, toda suja de lama. Ela se aproximou, estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Rose, mas retirou antes de se apresentar.

-Desculpe, estou toda suja. Prazer, Evelyn, e você?

-Segredo-disse Scorpius.

-Huuum...a garota misteriosa. Agora, Sr. Malfoy, porque não me avisou dos diabretes? -Ele riu, mas Rose parecia irritada com a intromissão.

-Eu tava constrangido por causa da boneca inflável e esqueci! Me desculpa?

-Não, e agora vou pra casa, eu tenho que me trocar. Vou dizer que você ficou fazendo a ronda, mas vê se não demora!

Scorpius assentiu com a cabeça. Rose esperou que Evelyn se afastasse com um olhar tão irado que o namorado não teve coragem de retomar o diálogo. Passados alguns instantes ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Boneca inflável?...Que..quem é essa? Como ela sabe de mim? Por causa dela, tudo isso?

-Sim! Não vou mentir, ela tem grande responsabilidade por isso. Quanto a boneca foi só uma brincadeira.

-Por que ela sabe?

-Ela percebeu, e ia contar!

-E dai? Você poderia fugir e se unir a nós!

-Não! Você não sab...

-Não, não sei! Por quê?

-Como você disse, eu não vou trair meus amigos e meus familiares.

-Quer saber, vamos esquecer essa manhã! Tá?

Silêncio.

Capítulo 8

Um caçador precisa controlar seus medos. Desconfiar de tudo exceto de seu extinto. Esperar que caiam em suas armadilhas, tendo cuidado para não ser vítima de seus planos, pois se isso ocorrer o caçador perderá o controle sobre a presa e sobre si mesmo.

Evelyn saiu do banho e se deitou na tentativa de voltar a dormir; a curiosidade, contudo, não permitia que ela adormecesse. Ela esperava que o seu parceiro tivesse brigado com Rose, mas não pelo bem de sua missão, ela desejava o melhor para ele. Sua ansiedade teria um fim, Scorpius bateu na porta e pediu para entrar. Ela sentou na cama e permitiu a entrada.

-Evelyn, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- e sentou-se a frente dela.

-Depende.

-Você já ficou confusa assim? Já ficou sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer?

-Foram 3 perguntas- sorriu sem jeito- Até vir para cá, nunca completamente! Sempre soube, e quando me desestabilizava, Tom me ordenava o caminho correto e eu percebia que era apenas um momento de incerteza.

-O que mudou aqui?- Eve ficou branca e suas cobertas vermelhas acentuavam a palidez. -Você tá bem?

-É -e desviou o olhar- para falar a verdade, eu não sei!

-Eu acho que vou me afastar uma semana, para os ânimos se acalmarem. E você o que vai fazer para achar o norte?

-Comprar uma bússola? Brincadeira, o que me resta: trabalhar.

Scorpius foi para o ministério fazer relatórios na tentativa de esquecer aquela manhã. Evelyn se deitou e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando: "Se eu seguir o plano inicial de Voldemort em menos de uma semana estarei presa em sua própria teia, sob total comando do Tom." Após refletir Eve decidiu tomar o controle e se afastar um pouco. Então, ela foi falar com Lord das Trevas.

Ela foi anunciada e autorizada a entrar na sala do Lord das Trevas. Entrou lentamente escolhendo as palavras.

-Tom, precisamos conversar.

-Tudo bem, Lestrange marque uma reunião para vermos sobre Azkaban e nos deixe a sós. -ele saiu, e Eve se aproximou.

-Eu não consigo, se eu me soltar mais um pouco, não serei útil. Pensei, se eu puder agir friamente, separa-los e no momento em que ele realmente estiver decepcionado com ela, nós a matamos. O que acha?

-É difícil. Não se desepere, está tudo certo, você só não está acustumada a não ter o controle. Vá e termine o trabalho. Quanto mais rápido, menos tempo você fica livre. Rodolfo! Entre! Acabamos, Evelyn?

Capítulo 9

Alguns dias se passaram sem que Rose e Scorpius se vissem. Rose estava olhando para o horizonte apreensiva aguardando alguma coruja quando sua mãe se aproximou e a abraçou.

-No que você está pensando, querida?

-Nada!

-Não quer me contar?

-Mãe, eu não sei se...se você vai me entender.- sua mãe a olhou com compreensão - Ta, eu gosto de um garoto, mas ele não está do nosso lado e eu não sei o que fazer.

-Ele é contra nós?

-É, bem, é. Mas eu não pretendo, e nem vou, falar ou me unir a eles. Só que eu quero ficar com ele.

-E ele? Quer ficar com você?

-Acho que sim, mas ele também não vai mudar!

-Você tem certeza que vocês se amam? Porque quem ama não se importa com ideologia, com classe. Eu , por exemplo, morreria pelo seu pai e abandonaria qualquer causa para fugir com ele, desde que ele também. Então, querida, avalie bem antes de fazer algo.

-Algo? Tipo fugir, contar, ou sexo?

-Tudo.

-Ããã...bem, é que...

-Ai, meu Deus! Não conte para o seu pai, Rose! E vocês se cuidaram? Porque a situação já tá complicada e um beb...

-Não, mãe! Não!

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Pensa, então, e se precisar fale comigo. Bem agora os recados, nós vamos resgatar Neville e Luna, na base de Voldemort.

-Como? Mãe, ele pôs todos os comensais morando ao redor da casa dele, vocês podem morrer!

-Está tudo planejado, vai ser rápido e voltaremos vivos.

-Posso ir junto, então?

-Vou ver.

E se afastou deixando Rose imersa em suas dúvidas.

Capítulo 10

Scorpius estava a procura de Evelyn, há 3 dias não se viam e há 8 mal se falavam. Ele preferia acreditar que era por falta de tempo deles ou incompatibilidade de turnos do que ela estivesse o evitando. Na manhã daquele sábado ele resolveu falar com ela, pois precisava de concelhos e de uma amiga. Ele a procurou em sua casa, no ministério, nas lojas e não a encontrou; na taberna, no entanto, encontrou seu primo Eli e o melhor amigo, Andrew,que aguardavam a namorada do último.

-Sr. Malfoy? Há quanto tempo?-falou Eli.

-Senhores, -e os cumprimentou, recebendo o convite para se sentar. Pediu o mesmo que os colegas bebiam e prosseguiu- tenho estado ocupado.

-Meu amigo, então, não tem tempo para os assuntos do coração? A última vez que nos falamos você estava se metendo em encrenca. Pelo menos nisso o excesso de trabalho ajuda.

-É, na verdade, eu estou metido até o pescoço. O trabalho nem é tanto, mas a Evelyn deveria estar me ajudando, tanto no trabalho quanto com a Rose. Falando nisso vocês sabem dela?

-Meu Deus! Você quer acabar com a nossa família? De um lado o inimigo, do outro o mandalhete do nosso amado Lord.

-Não fala assim dela.

-Ah! Por favor! Agora vai me dizer que ela não é...

-Não é um mandalhete!

-Scorpius? -falou Andrew- Você está defendendo a boneca inflável e não sua namorada?

-Eli não ofendeu a Rose, só a Eve. E ela não é um objeto sexual inanimado, ela até que é legal.

-Andrew, meu primo enloqueceu! Ele está defendendo a senhorita perfeitinha a quem ele mesmo decifrou e apelidou.

-Desculpa, eu me enganei quanto a ela.

-Eli, você tem razão! Ou ela o enfeitiçou ou ele enlouqueceu!

-Parem com isso! Conversem com ela que vocês vão perceber. Ela ficou sabendo de mim e da Rose e não contou para ninguém e me ajudou.

-Será? Você não disse que a titia sabia desse teu caso e que ela falou com Voldemort? Será que ele não tá tramando alg...

-Não! Minha mãe realmente foi falar com ele, mas justamente pelo oposto. Ele desconfiava e ela o convenceu que não tem nada a ver, e desde então ela ta me enlouquecendo para eu deixar a Rose. A Eve percebeu no nosso primeiro jantar, nós conversamos depois e ela não me falou que eu precisava largar a garota. Ela foi bem compreensiva, arrisco dizer que amável. Ela nem ligou para a brincadeira do apelido!

-Você contou? Falou perplexo Andrew.

-Eu ia, mas ela sabia. E nem brigou, até me deu certa razão. Ela é muito legal.

-E isso em 10 dias? -perguntou Eli.

-Não, em 1 e meio, quase. Eu falei com ela no jantar quinta da semana passada e sexta, desde então não falei direito com ela, por isso, eu tô procurando a Eve.

-Síndrome de abstinência? -brincou Eli-Você tá na dela.

-Deixa de bobagem! Meu coração tem dona. Agora chega! Elizabeth ta chegando.

-Oi, meninos!

-Oi, amor!

-Depois sou eu que...deixa pra lá! Eliza, você sabe da Eve?

-Eu vi a Redresseur faz uns 10 minutos no jardim.

-Ah! Muito obrigado! Te devo essa!

Ele saiu apressado.

Capítulo 11

Evelyn estava atravessando o jardim, voltando para casa no final do dia, estava com pressa e parecia apreensiva. Há algum tempo não se aproximava de Scorpius até que ele a abordou.

-Eve! Posso falar contigo?

-Não! -e continuou andando.

-O que? Por que?-Ele a segurou pelo braço e a fez parar.

-Eu tô com medo!

-Do que? De mim?

-Não, de mim! Eu consigo ler a pessoas e assim me proteger delas, mas eu não consigo me entender! As coisas que eu faço! O jeito que eu me arrisco! Eu tenho medo dos caminhos que eu encontro!

-Como assim? Calma!-e a puxou para perto, mas ela resistiu.-Você não era controlada?

-Era e preciso voltar a me controlar como antes.

-Eu podia te...

-Estamos sendo invadidos!

-O quê? - Evelyn apontou mostrando uma movimentação anormal nas masmorras- que merda. - exclamou liberando o sinal no céu.

Eles e mais um bruxo, seguiram para defender o seu território, até que os demais chegassem. Ao entrarem na área das celas, a batalha começou. Eles estavam duelando entre si quando Rose, Hermione saiam com Luna e Neville. Imediatamente, o confronto se intensificou. Scorpius começou a "duelar" com Rose, assim teria certeza de que não seriam machucados. Evelyn foi vencendo suas batalhas e estava prestes a prender Hermione quando Rose parou de fingir com Scorpius e atacou Evelyn. Ela tentou, por reflexo, se defender, porém, não esperava o ataque daquela direção. Os invasores fugiram, por estarem em maior número, com os presos, deixando Ian e Scorpius levemente feridos e Evelyn em estado grave. A equipe chegou junto com Voldemort.

-O que aconteceu? -Ian explicou ao Lord das trevas o ocorrido naqueles três minutos, fornecendo detalhes da atuação de cada um, dando ênfase ao caso de Evelyn. Porém ele não conseguiu identificar alguns bruxos, então, Voldemort perguntou a Scorpius, que mentiu.

-Desculpe, senhor, não sei o nome da bruxa que atacou a Eve, sequer a vimos direito, não é Ian?

-Informem a todos o bruxos que quem me trouxer essa bruxa morta, terá uma grande recompensa.

Levaram Eve para a enfermaria. Pansy e Scorpius se revezavam no quarto com a Srta. Parkinson, talvez por culpa, talvez por empatia, talvez por preocupação ou por amor. Cinco dias se passaram, Evelyn oscilava entre pioras e melhoras, a oscilação também ocorria nos acompanhantes que ora se culpavam, ora se compadeciam de Evelyn. Certa tarde ela acordou e foi recebida por Pansy.

-Bom dia, Eve.

-Oi, a quanto tempo eu...

-Alguns dias, mas o importante é que você está aqui conosco. Enfermeira, vá avisar o Lord que Evelyn acordou.

-Como? Meu nome não é Adeline?

-Querida, qual sua última lembrança?

-Não tenho certeza, está tudo confuso.

O médico se aproximou e a examinou. Voldemort e Scorpius entraram na enfermaria. Eles perceberam a ansiedade de Pansy e perguntaram o que estava ocorrendo. O Dr. Bennet respondeu.

- Já esperavamos, por causa dos exames.

-O quê? - perguntou Scoupius.- Por favor diz que ela vai ficar bem.

-Esse tipo de perda de memória acontece nesses casos e apresenta uma desorientação maior de tempo e menos para locais e pessoas. A pessoa pode ser capaz de recordar eventos de um passado distante, mas não do que aconteceu recentemente. Como ela teve um trauma seguido por hemorragia intra-craniana era perfeitamente previsível que isso ocorresse.

-Então ela não lembra de nada?

- Não, Lord, ela lembra de algumas coisas sem definição de tempo e do passado mais antigo. Isso pode ser passageiro, durar dias ou semanas, até que o inchaço reduza , ou pode ser permanente. Aviso que isso é raro, e em se tratando de uma bruxa jovem, o prognóstico é animador.

Capítulo 12

A Ordem da Fênix estava reunida. Eram 16h, estavam enfrente a Abadia de Westminster aguardando Roni Weasley que anunciara ter feito uma descoberta. O dia estava nublado e havia muitos turistas no momento em que Sr. Weasley chegou.

-Descobri quem é a garota que se uniu a Voldemort.

-Pai, não é melhor sairmos da rua para falar?

-Não, Rose, aqui é mais seguro. Eles não nos atacaram em público.

-Sim, Harry, mas as notícias não são boas. Ela é a Redresseur

-O quê? Ela não estava na França? - perguntou Rose, espantada.

-Isso explica a eficiência dela.- comentou Hermione.-E agora? Devemos matá-la?

-Nos tinhamos que ter feito isso quando ela era bebê! -Harry respondeu.

-Tudo bem! A culpa é minha! Eu só não achava, como ainda não acho, que matar um bebê por causa de seus pais seja certo! Você não acha Harry?

-Gina, não me compare com ela! Meus pais lutavam pela igualdade, ela é filha do Voldemort, foi projetada e gerada para ele, era óbvio que ele iria ao inferno para tê-la devolta, conquistar a França não foi nada. E digo mais, ele vai vir atrás de nós e , principalmente, da Rose, afinal, ela quase matou sua herdeira e está ficando com o Scorpius.

- O quê? - Gritou Ron.

-Valeu, Harry.

-Não adianta me criticar, Rose. Por que você acha que ele está deixando vocês dois e trouxe a Redresseur? Me diga, você conheceu ela?

-Eu não sei, ele não deve saber. E, sim, eu conheci ela, mas eu não sabia quem ela era.

-Por favor, Rose! Ele sabe. Ele pôs a filha trabalhar com o Scorpius para que ela tivesse contato contigo e nos encontrasse.-Harry respirou e se dirigiu aos demais- Todos precisam se mudar. Tomem cuidado, ele vai querer vingança, mais do que nos destruir.

Todos se foram exceto a família Weasley.

-Hermione e Hugo, vocês sabiam?

-Eu sou inocente dessa vez, pai!

-Hermione?

-Ron, eu fiquei sabendo há alguns dias, mas eu não sabia quem era.

-Mas sabia! Tinha que ter me contado, ter evitado!

-Chega, pai! A culpa é minha, a mamãe não tem nada a ver.

-Garota, você vai ficar de castigo até os seus setenta anos! -Suspirou- Eu quero o Voto Perpétuo de que você nunca mais vai se envolver com ninguém que trabalhe com Voldemort.

-Ron, não, é a nossa filha! Ela morre se...

-E quantos vão ter que morrer para ela perceber que isso não fai dar certo? Eles arruinaram a nossa vida, nossos planos, o nosso mundo!

-Mãe, o pai tem razão, se Rose continuar assim, todos vão morrer, incluse ela. Então, que seja só ela.

-Você quer que eu morra Hugo ?

-Não, quero que crie juízo. E você quer que todos nós sejamos mortos?

Ficaram em silêncio. Rose buscou os olhos de seus familiares tentando buscar uma alternativa. Sem saida, Rose faz o voto perpétuo tendo Hugo como avalista.

Capítulo 13

Evelyn recebeu permissão para voltar ao quarto e Pansy, Scorpius e Voldemort a levaram. No caminho, Lord das trevas teve de voltar ao trabalho e desejou melhoras para Eve. Ao chegar no quarto, Evelyn foi posta na cama.

-Espero que você fique bem. -falou Scorpius- Me desculpe, eu poderia ter evitado.

-Tudo bem. Foi só um arranhãozinho, quem liga para um pulmão, temos dois. E o resto, não me lembro. -ela riu, Scorpius sorriu e Pansy a olhou com reprovação.

-Não brinque com isso, você está com um pulmão perfurado e um edema cerebral! Não é brincadeira!

-Desculpa.-falou tentando conter o riso.

Os dois sairam. Evelyn pegou O príncipe, de Maquiavel, que estava no criado-mudo e nele encontrou uma carta.

_Adeline,_

_Sei que não se lembra de muita coisa, porque seremos atacadas e perderemos a memória-ou pelo ataque ou eu mesma farei-, porém, isso é bom. O fato de você não se lembrar te faz mais forte que eu nessa situação. Voldemort quer que você seduza Scorpius ( que esta apaixonado por Rose) e descubra onde os rebeldes estão. Finja que não sabe de nada, assim será mais fácil manipular tanto Scorpius quanto Tom. O nosso problema é que o Lord quer que fiquemos mais forte nos desgastando emocionalmente e antes que isso ocorra ficaremos sob controle dele. Scorpiu estará se sentindo culpado, isso o deixará maleável. Confesso que fiquei sabendo que os rebeldes estão vindo e sei como fazer com que Rose me ataque e, espero, que percamos memória, mas isso me assusta. Se sobrevivermos, peço desculpas por ter feito isso, mas se continuássemos como estávamos antes, perderíamos o controle. Agora é sua vez, dê um jeito de matar Rose, de preferência enquanto Scorpius estiver decepcionado com ela.. Afinal, não é porque eu sabia que ela podia nos atacar . Cuidado com o Tom, ele é manipulador._

_Beijos,_

_Evelyn._

_Ps:Os dados sobre os rebeldes e Rose estão dentro do espelho._

Ela terminou de ler. Não sabia o que pensar sobre seus alvos e menos ainda sobre ela mesma. Pensava:

"Em que me tornei? Eu não era assim, não sou assim" permaneceu encarando seu reflexo no espelho a frente de sua cama, tentado se reconhecer. Dentro dela mesma gritava "non, non, non, non, non." Não entendia como ela foi capaz de arriscar a própria vida para não perder o imóvel, paralisada, pasma com suas atitudes e seus pensamentos. "Por que ela permitiu que colocassem seu verdadeiro eu de lado?" "Por que fez isso com ela mesma?" Quanto mais tentava se entender, menos funcionava. Desistiu de se reconhecer. Ela havia perdido a cabeça por um pequeno erro, e isso não ocorreria mais, ela seria ela mesma e faria as coisas por ela e para ela. Sabia que seria complicado e seus pensamentos faziam questão de lhe lembrar, " Você ja se perdeu antes, ser quem você é, não a fará infalível", começou a derramar algumas lágrimas, ela sentia que era difícil seguir o coração e ser ela . Ela se moveu sobre a cama e deitou em posição fetal sobre os lençóis , agora bagunçados , com a carta sob sua mão, e se explodiu em lágrimas. Era essa fraqueza que a deixava forte, ela assumiu o controle sobre ela e sem culpa, pois sabia como ficar bem, mesmo sabendo do que foi capaz.

Scorpius bateu a porta e , ao não ouvir resposta, entrou. Ele a surpriendeu chorando e se aproximou. Ela, antes que ele visse, escondeu a carta. Ele sentia um misto de culpa, compaixão e zelo, não sabia o que fazer. Ela , então , se sentou, secou as lágrimas e disse:

-Em que posso lhe ajudar, Scorpy?

-Você pode me desculpar?

-Por entrar sem bater? Jamais!-brincou-Nunca lhe perdoarei por me ver nesse estado.

-É por esse estado que me desculpo. Me perdoe não queria te fazer sofrer...Estava chorando por não se lembrar das coisas? Me sinto tão mal! Não sei o que devo fazer.

-Não, tenho alguns flashs, por exemplo, o que me lembro sobre você...Uma lanchonete e diabretes. Isso faz sentido?

-Até que faz- ele sorriu- e sobre Rose?

-Quem é? Oh, espera, eu sei. É aquela que estava na enfermaria! -Evelyn fingiu não saber de quem se tratava, embora não lembrasse o rosto da garota.

-Não, aquela é a sua mãe.

-Minha mãe? Eu jurava que era órfã.

-Sim e não.

-Mas quem é Rose?

-Ninguém, deixa quieto. Então por que chorava?

-Ninguém? Embora, não responda minhas perguntas, Sr. Malfoy, responderei a sua. Eu não sei quem eu era.

-Mas você não disse que não era por causa de memória? - Evelyn lançou lhe um olhar que implorava mudança de assunto e ele acatou-O que você vai fazer agora? Eu sei que você não pode dormir por 24h.

-Aff, tinha esquecido.- ela sorriu-brincadeira, vamos sorria!-e Evelyn fez um sorriso no rosto de Scorpius utilizando as mãos-Presta atenção, pelo o que eu sei, nós estávamos em uma batalha, momento em que qualquer um pode se ferir, mas se você está tão culpado assim, eu te deixo me fazer companhia para não permitir que eu adormeça.

-Feito! Então, o que acha de começar com xadrez?

Capítulo 14

Eram 6h, Scorpius adormecera há 2h. Evelyn o analisava dormir e lembrava de suas atitudes meigas e cuidadosas durante as últimas horas; ela não sabia, contudo, se era apenas culpa ou se ela tinha alguma chance de tê-lo. Decidiu, então, salva-lo da morte e descobrir se ela o amava. Após sua reflexão, se levantou e foi falar com Voldemort. Ela chegou a porta do quarto dele, porém sentiu dor no abdômen e foi obrigada a parar, deslizou pela parede até o chão e permaneceu ali quieta alguns instantes. Voldemort ouviu o barulho e saiu do quarto.

-Querida, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela respondeu ofegante e sussurando:

-Eu acho que eu lembrei.

-O quê?

-Era uma garota ruiva, me atingiu pelas costas quando eu estava vencendo uma mulher de uns 40 anos, de cabelo castanho.

-42, ela tem 42. Rose Weasley.- nesse momento Evelyn percebeu uma oportunidade de reforçar sua aparente inocência.

-Estranho, é a segunda vez que ouço esse nome, de quem se trata?

-Ninguém com quem você deva se preocupar nesse momento, deixe que eu resolvo, eu e Scorpius.

-Tom, por favor, não permita que ele se fira. Já ia esquecendo, eu também lembrei de trechos, mas eu não sei ao certo. Nós estamos no meu quarto e você me falava alguma coisa sobre...sobre ficar com alguém. Mas eu acho que não posso, talvez, só talvez, eu goste do Sr. Malfoy.

-Levante-se , Adeline. Eu te pedia para que conquistasse Scorpius, mas creio não ser mais necessário. Só se você quiser é claro.

-Bem, não sei. Desculpe ter te acordado.

-Eu acordei antes, não se preocupe. O que acha de tomarmos café da manhã no terraço assistindo o amanhecer?

-Será uma honrar.

Voldemort deu a ordem de arrumarem a refeição e que trouxessem roupas para Evelyn. Eles se dirigiram ao terraço lentamente. Ao chegarem se sentaram e começaram a conversar futilidades até que Evelyn teve a oportunidade de fazer perguntas.

-Tom, porque eu mudei de nome?

-Seu nome era para ser Evelyn , mas ai você foi sequestrada e foi parar na França. Para falar a verdade Adeline é um bom nome, significa: a de linhagem nobre. Bem, você preferiu retornar ao seu nome original porque estavam te investigando e você queria que Adeline fosse um segredo.

-Interessante, e onde meus pais estavam quando fui sequestrada?

-Sua mãe fugiu e te deixou. Ela pensou que poderiamos fazer outro bebê, mas eu tinha guardado material suficiente para uma tentativa, por isso te busquei na França.

-Você é meu pai? Provavelmente, isso deva permanecer em segredo.

-Até que você esteja casada e com filhos, ai a sucessão estará garantida.

Capítulo 15

Amanheceu, Scorpius acordou assustado, olhou para o lado vazio da cama de casal e se perguntou se ele queria isso para a vida dele. Essa forma de agir não daria certo. Ao tentar proteger quem estava lhe roubando e pondo sua vida em risco, acabou por ferir as pessoas que realmente queriam o seu bem , simplesmente porque ele não tinha coragem de fazer os sacrifícios necessários. Pois então, o que era mais importante, sua familia e sua forma de pensar ou uma garota? Casamentos por amor não são comuns entre nobres, porque para manter uma estrutura social e familiar não é preciso paixão desmedida. Seu avô sempre lhe contara como sua tia-avó Andrômeda havia sido infeliz e morrido jovem por não ter se casado com alguém a altura de sua família. Além disso, estava extremamente preocupado com sua Evelyn. Rose atacou quem o ajudava, tentou mata-la, não imobilizá-la, isso demonstrava extremo desrespeito às suas convicções. Ele se levantou e escreveu uma carta, deixando uma lágrima cair ao final. Após postar a mensagem, saiu a procura de Evelyn. Ele a encontrou sentada sozinha no terraço.

-Bom dia, Scorpius. Quase que você se encontra com Tom, quer tomar café da manhã? Sente-se.

-Obrigada. Eu fiquei preocupado quando não te encontrei, poderia ter me avisado. E se você se machucasse? E se precisasse de ajuda?- Eve o olhou pensando em qual seria a motivação daquele questionário, Scorpius se recompôs e perguntou- como está a sua memória hoje?

-Ruim, mas tenho lembrado algumas coisas, como parte da conversa na lanchonete.

-Que bom, porque precisamos conversar. Não sei o que exatamente você se lembrou, mas quero dizer que eu gosto de Rose, mas tenho consciência de que ela não serve para mim. Por esse motivo, terminei com ela hoje e quero saber se você aceita se casar comigo?

Evelyn ficou paralisada. Scorpius riu e perguntou novamente. Ela soltou a xícara e olhou para ele escolhendo as palavras.

-Não foi o pedido de casamento mais romântico que recebi.

-É o mais sincero, te garanto.

-Falando em sinceridade, eu não faço ideia de quem você está falando. E também não vou aceitar o pedido de casamento, porque eu perdi a memória e porque eu não sou prêmio de consolação! Se quiser se casar comigo, me convença.

-Você me surpreende, mas você não é, para mim, um prêmio de consolação, eu vou com a sua cara.

-Assim você não casa! -ambos riram

-Quem sabe assim:

_"Seus lábios macios expressam doçura_

_Seu toque em uma fria carícia_

_Estou perdido em sua magia_

_Meu coração bete dentro do seu peito_

_Penso em ti a cada manhã_

_E sonho com você a cada noite_

_Eu penso em seus braços em torno de mim_

_E não posso demostrar meu prazer_

_Nunca aconteceu isso antes_

_Mas estou rapidamente no caminho_

_Você mantem meu coração em suas mãos_

_Ele nunca fora fastado antes."_

-Rex. A Williams, Never Have I fallen. Te magoei? Fica pela boneca inflável!-sorriram- Mas porque eu?

-Você lembrou disso? -ela assentiu com a cabeça- Eu achei que você não se importaria muito e, é claro, você é uma mulher boa.

-Você me acha gostosa?- eles riram- Só que você está enganado, eu quero me casar com alguém que me ame, eu quero saber como é ser amada para saber como amar meus filhos. Eu sei como é crescer sem perceber o amor.-permaneceram no vazio sonoro angustiante.

-Eu sinto muito pela forma com que te pedi em casamento. O que sei agora só me faz querer te amar, te por no colo e te cuidar.

- Certeza que não quer outra noiva?

-Não, até que eu gosto de você.

-Você não tem amor a vida! Até que eu gosto de você, sério?

-Sabe, eu senti sua falta!

-Quando? Hoje ao acordar ou antes?

-Sempre. Nunca soube que sentia falta de alguém que eu sequer conhecia.

-Seu mentiroso. - Ambos sorriram.

Ficaram em silêncio admirando a passagem e refletindo sobre seus sentimentos. Tentavam decidir se amavam e se eram amados, ou foram as circunstâncias que os levaram a proferir aquelas palavras.

Capítulo 16

Os Weasley estavam almoçando quando chegou uma coruja. Rose se levantou para pegar a carta, mas seu pai a pegou primeiro. Ele a leu. Rose estava protestando contra essa invasão de privacidade no momento em que recebeu a carta de volta. Começou a lê-la .

_Rose, _

_Hoje ao acordar e ver a cama vazia, percebi que nós não daremos certo. Não posso viver com alguém tão diferentente mim. A nobreza continua nobre porque fazemos sacrifícios para o bem de nossas famílias e de nossa classe. Seria inviável termos filhos, pois seria impossível cria-los com nossas opiniões opostas. Preciso de uma família, e você não pode me dar isso. Eu gosto de estar com você e ,não vou mentir, estou apaixonado por você, mas eu amo minha família e quem eu sou, não pretendo mudar. Doi muito te deixar, mas doeria mais ver meus filhos lutando por igualdade. Espero que me perdoe, mas para se ter sucesso é preciso fazer concessões. Não consigo me decidir por você, pois perdi por completo a confiança em sua lealdade. Como pode preferir matar uma grande amiga minha a imobilizá-la? Querida, sabíamos que nossa história seria um breve capítulo nos livros de nossas vidas. _

_Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar nada para ninguém sobre o que eu sei. Espero que seja feliz e viva muitos anos. Eu irei tentar também. Esse trecho certamente irá te magoar ainda mais, porém, prefiro que fique sabendo por mim: Eu pretendo me casar com Evelyn, você a conheceu na lanchonete e tentou mata-la depois. Ela sabe sobre você e me entende, tenho grandes chances de ser minimamente feliz. Boa sorte._

_Com amor,_

_S. M._

-Não! Vocês inventaram isso! Ele me ama, não me abandonaria!

-Não fizemos nada, ele percebeu que não iria dar certo.-falou Roni.

Rose foi para o quarto e começou a chorar. Sua mãe entrou no quarto e a abraçou.

-Querida, foi melhor.

-Eu deveria ter matado aquela vagabunda. A culpa é dela. Ela fez isso. Nós poderiamos ter sido felizes.

-Um dia você vai perceber que isso foi, só um sonho, um lindo sonho. Chore, vai te fazer bem.

-Matar a Redresseur vai me fazer bem.

-Não vai fazer diferença, amor, ele não vai voltar.

-Mas ela não vai ter ganhado a guerra.

Hermione tentava consolar a filha. Rose era tomada por sentimentos de raiva, despeito, desejo de vingança. Ela estava confusa quanto as palavras de Scorpius. Tentava se convencer que ele fora obrigado a fazer isso, que ele conseguiria uma forma de vê-la e que seus pais desfariam o voto perpétuo, podendo assim ela ser feliz com o seu amor. Não demorou, contudo, para a realidade bater a sua porta. O desespero retornou e a exauriu a ponto de ela adormecer.

Capítulo 17

Evelyn estava linda de noiva, se preparava para entrar na igreja, mas ao olhar em direção ao seu buquê de lírios brancos viu algumas flores com manchas vermelhas. Moveu os olhos para seu ventre. O arranjo caiu no chão. Ela levou a mão ao abdômen, sentiu um fluido correndo entre seus dedos, sabia o que era. Se virou. Viu Rose parada, agora, a sua frente. Uma lágrima lue fugiu. Ao secar o rosto, Evelyn o sujou de sangue. Rose se aproximou e sussurou ao seu ouvido:

-Não é uma caçadora, acaba virar a caça.

Nesse momento, Evelyn acordou sobressaltada. Scorpiu ,que adormecera em um dos sofás, levantou e foi falar com ela.

-Eve, tudo bem? Alguma dor?- ela ficou lhe olhando- Fala alguma coisa!

-O que você faz aqui?

-Eu não conseguia dormir, ai, eu vim para cá na esperança que você estivesse acordada, mas você estava dormindo. Eu parei para pensar na vida e acabei dormindo.

-Pensar? Aqui?- ela fez uma longa pausa e resolveu contar, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender, todos os planos- Scorpius, eu acho que você está enganado, você não me ama, sequer gosta de mim!

-Agora você sabe melhor que eu o...

-Eu vou te contar o que me lembro e/ou me falaram. Me contaram que sua mãe e Voldemort sabiam que você tava de trelelê com a Rose. Foi Astoria que pediu para eu vir e conquistar você. A intenção do Tom era que ,enquanto eu te dominava, ele me controlasse, mas a tática de me desestabilizar para que eu perdesse o senso crítico quase me enlouqueceu, até porque eu não andava muito bem...

-Aaah!-e deu um soco contra a parede-Vocês mentiram para mim!

-Posso terminar?

-Tem mais? Não foi o suficiente?

-Eu ja sabia da Rose antes de falar contigo. Confesso que contei com a sorte na lanchonete, porque acabei dando os concelhos errados e...-sorriu constrangida-bem, você poderia ter fugido com ela. Teriam mais alguns pequenos fatos, mas eu não sei ao certo a ordem dessas memórias ou se o que me falaram é verdade. Esse é outro motivo para eu não casar com você e por eu ter aquela crise de choro horrenda, eu não acreditava no que me falaram que eu fiz, não era eu.-seus olhos encheram de lágrimas que foram contidas-Sinto por isso, espero que não conte para o Tom ou sua mãe, ela queria te ter vivo e eu quero continuar viva.

-Como pôde? Eu confiei em você!

-Eu não pude! O plano era casar, mas eu sou egoísta demais para enterrar minha vida em uma relação falsa onde eu sei que meus filhos seriam tão infelizes tanto quanto eu fui e seria por esse joguinho idiota de poder que sequer é minha responsabilidade. Eu nem te conhecia! Você do nada virou responsabilidade minha.

-Eu deixei a Rose por...

-Por seus ideais! Voldemort interceptou sua carta, mas felizmente o conteúdo era adequado e o destinatário fugiu a tempo.

-Mais alguma revelação, Redresseur?

-Não que eu me lembre-respondeu com a voz embargada. Scorpius saiu ressentido. Evelyn pela primeira vez viu o espelho refletir quem ela era. Ela sentia dor, mas pensava ser a punição por todos os namoros e casamentos que ela arruinara por Tom. Agora não havia a oportunidade de que ela viesse a ser a caça.

Capítulo 18

Scorpius entrou na taberna e pediu a atendente uma garrafa da bebida mais forte que ela tivesse. Ele começou a beber e só parou quando chamaram Eli para leva-lo. Estavam eles andando pelas ruas escuras indo em direção à casa dos Malfoy, quando Scorpius começou a falar coisas com nexo.

-Eeeli, meu priminho, ,você tinha razão eles sabiam! Me madipularam! Ela me traiu e me contou! Ela não queria casar!

-Meu Deus, parece que vou me embebedar só com seu hálito!

-Por que ele fizeram isso? Eu ja ia largar ela uma hora. Eu sabia! Sabia? Dava certo não. Agora eu sei que ela não me ama! Ela me contou!

-Eu me perdi nos elas. Vamos Scorpius, temos que subir as suas escadas. Tenta não acordar seus pais e avós.

-Sim, senhor. E ela?

-Nem sei de quem...ou qual, você vfalou tantos ela.

-Eu não quero mais ela! Nenhuma das duas!

-Ta. Agora deita na sua cama e amanhã a gente se fala!

O sol brilhava há 5 horas quando Scorpius acordou. Sua cabeça doia tanto quanto seu coração. Ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Durante a emersão na banheira, ele ponderava sobre a noite passada. Concluiu que nada podia fazer com sua mãe, pois essa agiu por amor a ele. Quanto ao Voldemort, era melhor ignorar, porque ele foi misericordioso com seu erro e tudo o que ele fizera era para evitar a perda de unidade dos Comensais. Já a Evelyn, ele não queria perdoar. Ela o enganou, manipulou e por fim o rejeitou seu pedido. As magoas estavam doendo tão profundamente que ele perdeu a noção do tempo. Foi desperto de seus pensamentos pelo toque frio da água da banheira. Resolveu sair como se nada tivesse ocorrido, mas decidido a não dirigir a palavra a Evelyn. Ele terminava de se vestir quando Eli entrou no quarto.

-Finalmente! Pensei que tinha entrado em coma. Como ta hoje?

-Envergonhado.

-E magoado? Ontem você fala dela e ela. E que iria deixar delas.

-É, Srta. Parkinson e Srta. Weasley. Morreram para mim! A primeira me mentiu e a segunda não me merece!

-Ta bom, então, devo presumir que você não vai arriscar mais sua vida pela Rose?

-Exatamente. E irei tratar Srta. Parkinson como um adversário político, cheio de desconfiança.

-Sabe eu pensei que você iria ficar chorando por ter perdido sua namorada e sua futura esposa, mas pelo visto você está disposto a ir no baile de aniversário de sua" adversária".

-Vou e vou trata-la como ela merece.

-Ótimo assim ela fica com aquele francezinho que virá para a comemoração e você se livra dela!

-Que francês? Não! Nem quero saber. Isso mesmo, me livro dela!

Capítulo 19

Era quase meio dia, Evelyn estava na cama. Pietro chegou e indignado com sua amiga invadiu o quarto e fechou a porta. Foi logo abrindo as janelas e puxando as cobertas da cama.

-Levanta, bi, dormir demais estraga a cútis!

-Pit, que bom que você veio.-falou Eve enquanto se sentava na cama.

-Mona! O que você fez ? Esses olhos, quem é responsável por essa catástrofe?

-Eu fiz a coisa certa, mas fiquei triste, não consegui dormir e...

-Chorou a noite toda!

-Não! Não toda,-encheu os olhos de lágrimas novamente- lembra que eu falei da minha nova missão? Bem eu não lembro todos os detalhes dela, mas eu contei pro Scorpius parte do que eu fiz, porque ele estava começando a se apaixonar por mim, me pediu em casamento e eu não pudia enganar ele.

-Bobagem, Mona! Fale a verdade pelo menos para ti! Você tá se borrando de medo porque ele gosta de ti e você também! Bi! Você fez merda!

-Não! Eu fiz o certo para mim.

-De jeito nenhum! Você ja conquistou garotos muito mais complicados do que , pelo que eu sei, esse menino é e nunca teve remorso e agora deu a loca! Levanta! Toma banho! Vamos colocar uma roupa maravilhosa e reverter o jogo!

-Não, Pit! É o fim! -retrucou Evelyn enquanto entrava na banheira.

-Eve, vou ver sua roupa.- ele entrou no closet e gritou-Me amarrota que eu tô passada! Bi, que roupas perfeitas. Amei sua coleção nova. Você , hoje, vai sair com roupa de mulher fatal! E esses vestidos de gala! Ah! Imagina eu gata nessas roupa! Vou te provar que não é o fim.

-Bi, senti sua falta!

Pietro saiu com Evelyn, ambos estavam belos. Ele estava clássico e contido, ela estava elegante, mas sexy. Sairam para que o visitante conhecesse a cidade. Todos comentavam o quão lindo era aquele casal e cumprimentavam Evelyn pelo aniversário. Ao entrarem na joalheria encontraram Eli e o primo. As apresentações foram antecedidas e intercaladas por constrangedores vazios sonoros.

-Sr. Greenland, , boa tarde. Me permitam lhes apresentar o Sr. Feclour.-os Senhores se cumprimentaram e nada falaram, aquele angustiante silêncio foi finalmente quebrado quando Eli a parabenizou.

-Srta. Evelyn que você seja feliz e que case bem.-falou Eli provocando.

-Não se preocupe com minha vida amorosa , Sr. Eli, pois pretendentes não hão de faltar , porém , se eu negar a todos a honra de ser meu,lhe garanto que serei a mais bela e menos modesta das encalhadas.-riram.

-Creio que isso não ocorrerá, Eve, se voc...

- Vamos Pit.-falou, Evelyn, impedindo que Pietro concluísse o comentários sobre Scorpius.

Os dois se afastaram deixando Eli provocando o primo e Scorpius remoendo aquela cena, a qual ele julgava ser um interesse do Sr. Feclour por Evelyn.

Capítulo 20

Esse capítulo, e outros que o seguem, seriam destinados a narração do baile de aniversário de Evelyn. Notei, no entanto, que esqueci , e espero que o leitor me perdoe, de narrar a fuga dos Weasley. Tendo em vista que começamos este pequeno diálogo, julguei prudente informar que a descrição sobre Rose será a mesma do recebimento da carta até a noite do aniversário(3 dias), portanto, livrarei o leitor de uma cansativa repetição do decorrer dos dias.

Rose estava abatida, melancólica, deitada sobre a cama, perdera a fome, a vontade, a vida em seus olhos. Seus familiares estavam preocupados com seu estado, no entanto, tinham pressa de preparar seus pertences para abandonarem aquele lar, que não era mais seguro. Todos se moviam rapidamente, exceto Rose que , para responder simples questões com o dedo, fazia um esforço quase sobrehumano para reunir a energia necessária. Quase nada desviava o olhar de Rose de um ponto na parede, mesmo a invasão de comensais. Seus familiares se defendiam e ela nada fazia, estava paralisada, imóvel,até que percebeu e por alguns segundos desejou que eles a matassem ou a levassem até Scorpius. Ela assistia tudo em câmera lenta, seus pais lutando bravamente e seu irmão levando os pertences. Após alguns pouquíssimos minutos, ela sentiu a pegarem no colo e aparatar. Sua família toda fugira, precisavam , ainda, ir para um local seguro. Ela tentava reunir forças para ajudar, mas suas amarras de dor e tristeza a prendiam em seu interior.

Eles a carregaram pelo centro de Londres até uma estação de trem. Muitas pessoas olhavam para aquela familia que além de carregar muitas malas carregavam uma moça. Foram abordados por um segurança da estação que desejava averiguar o motivo da garota ser carregada. Hermione rapidamente inventou que ela sofrera um acidente e não podia se mover, e quando indagada pela cadeira de rodas, ela respondeu que haviam viajado de avião e não possuiam dinheiro para pagar a taxa de peso extra. O segurança os deixou partir e ajudou os a carregar as malas até o trem.

Dias se passaram, Rose pouco se animou, mas ja consegui se mover, embora não o fizesse. Estavam seguros em uma abadia, todos se preocupavam com aquela situação. Sua amiga, Joan, tentou anima-la, em vão, a se unir a eles. Um sopro de energia, contudo, surgiu ao perceber a possibilidade de contato com seu amor e vingança contra sua algoz. Do seu quarto, ouvira Neville advertindo Joan, de que era de suma importância que sua filha não contasse a Rose sobre o baile, pois aquilo poderia lhe trazer a mente ideias insanas. Foi exatamente o que ocorrera. Ela começou a planejar como entrar, como falar com Scorpius, como se vingar. Não sabia se ele estava sofrendo, mas sabia que ele era manipulado por sua rival e, por isso , decidiu matá-la, pois , com ela, ele não seria feliz. Ela planejava sair enquanto os outros saiam em missão, roubar vassouras e varrinhas durante a festa, assim ela não seria impedida ou importunada.

Capítulo 21

Retomando a ordem planejada: A noite se aproximava, todos estavam ansiosos. Scorpius sentia que algo incomodo se aproximava. Rose desejava livrar seu amado de um fim trágico. E Evelyn pensava em como seria a noite de seu 21○ aniversário.

-Adeline, que roupa vais colocar, você tem que a-ba-lar aquele salão, toda perfeita!

-Pode escolher. Qualquer um ta bom.

-Meu Deus, você ta doente!

-Sim, há 4 dias acordei do coma. Por isso, não tô com muita vontade, sequer posso dançar!

-Tá eu finjo que acredito!

-Cala boca, bicha invejosa!-riram.

-Olha que eu te bato, mona!-pegou um vestido preto de renda e microtule.-Ah, super! Sereia vai te deixar gata! E essas costas abertas, e o decote! Ah, se eu fosse mulher!

-Huuum, não iria dar certo, você seria mais bonita que eu!

-Ade, ce serait impossible!

Enquanto ela se arrumava, Rose se preparava para a guerra. Tudo havia sido arrumado e escondido, aguardando o momento de sair.

-Filha, nós vamos sair. Não quer comer um pouco? Ouve a mamãe, come.

-Deixa ai.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ir que estão me esperando.

Assim que sairam, ela começou a pegar seus pertences para partir, e partiu. Se esgueirou pelas ruas escuras e se acomodou no jardim , entre os arbustos, numa posição em que se podia ver a grande sacada do salão e próximo da escada de acesso a esta plataforma. Nesse dia, contudo, não era apenas Hermione que se preocupava com sua prole, Astoria também.

-Bebê, tudo bem com você? Eli me contou de sua bebedeira e eu percebi o horário que você acordou.

-Tudo, coisa de homem.

-Ora! Não me venha com essa Scorpius! Me fale alguma coisa, ou prefere falar com seu pai?

-Não quero falar com nenhum!-recebeu um olhar de reprovação e resolveu falar- Quer saber, eu sei de tudo! De suas manobras com Voldemort e Evelyn!

-É isso então! ?

-Nem vai tentar negar?

-Não! Fiz o que era preciso para te manter vivo, e ainda lhe dei a melhor esposa que se poderia arrumar.

-Não!

-Você ainda pensa em se enrolar com a Rose? Evelyn é perfeita, o qu...

-Ela não quis se casar comigo! Ela que me contou.

-Não quis? Meu filho como você é sortudo!

-Meu De-us do céu! Minha mãe ta loca!

-Deixe de bobagem, menino! Você é que não entende a alma fem...

-Tia Astoria! Estas maravilhosa de verde!

-Obrigada, Eli! E o senhor, Sr. Brian Chase, como está?

-Bem, Sra. Malfoy, com saudades de casa, mas bem.-respondeu Brian enquanto Astoria os deixava a sós no quarto do filho.

-Brian! Como esta a Irlanda?

Capítulo 22

Tudo pronto! A festa começara. Rose enviara um presente para Evelyn marcando um encontro as 23h, se passando por Aileen, amiga de Evelyn. Os convidados já chegaram e as 21h batiam. Evelyn foi apresentada para o salão e entrou descendo a escada majestosamente, foi ,então, cumprimentar os convidados.

-Se eu soubesse que ela era tão linda, não teria ido estudar na Irlanda e sim na França. -Falou Brian, que recebeu quase que instantaneamente um olhar irritado de Scorpius.

-Gostosa, né meu amigo! Pena que não quis se casar com o Scorpius, mas vá em frente, ele já me confessou que nada sente mais por ela.

-Eli, para com isso...Já me basta ter que ficar aqui, e ainda ter que ouvir suas provocações... Eu vou beber, garçom!

-Essa é a sua nova mania, primo?

-Não pedi opinião!

-Ela está chegando, vou ter o prazer de conhece-la.

-E se contente com isso, Brian!

-Ciúmes, Scorpius?

-Não, tô tentando lhe prevenir de decepções futuras.

-Srta. Parkinson! -exclamou Eli-Falávamos de sua esplêndida beleza esta noite.

-Esta noite, Sr. Greenland?

-Não, todos os dias, deve ser a resposta que gostaria de ouvir!?-retrucou Scorpius.

-Sr. Malfoy! Não percebi sua presença, quem sabe foi por seu rosto estar escondido atrás desse copo de whisky. - retirou o como de sua mão e pôs na bandeija de um garçom- E lhe respondendo: não! Iria apenas comentar que foi Pit que escolheu, pois acho extremamente desnecessário ouvir algo que eu tenho certeza que sou o tempo todo!

-Muito Obrigado por me responder, mas me permita dizer que está enganada. Você acorda horriv...

-Esqueci de apresentar,-se intrometeu Eli- esse é Brian Chase, nosso amigo, veio da Irlanda hoje, não conseguiu evitar de admirar sua perfeição.

-Estou honrada, Sr. Chase, mas espero que não creia que sou perfeita, pois como seu amigo mesmo disse, eu acordo terrível!

-Srta. Parkinson, acredito que meu amigo precise de óculos, porque não possuo imaginação tamanha para imagina-la sequer razoável.

-Muito Obrigada Sr... Ah! Permita-me lhe apresentar meu amigo Pietro.

-Senhores-e os cumprimentou- preciso lhes privar da companhia dessa bela dama. Adeline, pode me acompanhar?-e saiaram.

-O que foi isso, Scorpius? -Brian gargalhava- É assim que você demostra apatia?

-Brian, vá tomar no... Ela me irrita! Eu vou la fora e não me sigam!

Capítulo 23

Rose não acreditava na visão que tinha. Scorpius estavam sozinho, perto dela e parecia abalado. Seu pensamento foi de que ele sentia sua falta e a queria por perto. Num súbito ímpeto apaixonado ela saiu de seu esconderijo e foi em sua direção, se esquecendo de que eram quase 23h. Evelyn, no entanto, acabara de receber o bilhete em que sua "amiga" falava que as 23h em ponto chegaria uma surpresa. Rose teria, portanto,poucos minutos a sós com seu amado.

-Scy?- ela falou enquanto o abraçava, ele ficou segundos sem palavras e num sobressalto exclamou.

-Rose! Perdeu a cabeça? -e a afastou. Ela, sem saber o que pensar, permaneceu alguns instantes o encarando.

-Eu precisava, queria, tinha que falar com você. Por que fez aquilo? Aquela carta? Foi obrigado, não foi? O Scorpius que eu conheço jamais terminaria por um bilhete.

-Eu...fiz! Fui eu! E mesmo sabendo, agora, que me manipularam, eu não acredito que tenhamos futuro.-Nisso o relógio bateu e Evelyn saiu, deu 4 passos, se desculpou e saia quando Rose a impediu, fechando a porta para o salão.

-Presumo, então, que foi você que me mandou o bilhete. O que você quer?

-Você é a culpada! -e a apontou a varinha.

-Rose, ela me influenciou, mas se a matar todos vão sair e te matar!

-Dane-se.

-Ei! Espera ai!-Evelyn começou a andar em direção a Rose-Culpa minha? Ta eu instiguei, confesso, mas a culpa é sua! Pouco me importa se tem uma varinha apontada para mim, eu vou esclarecer tudo que ta preso na minha garganta!

-Minha culpa? Sua vadia, desprezível!

-Sim! Todas as coisas que fizeram Scorpius optar por te deixar foram culpa sua. Afinal, não fui eu que respondi negativamente as perguntas dele, não fui eu que invadi o trabalho dele e não fui eu que atirei pelas costas em alguém que ele achava ser sua amiga.

-Mas se você não tivesse o instigado nós ainda estariamos junt...

-Estariam mortos! Os dois! Ou pior, Scorpius teria abandonado sua vida e em poucos meses, ou até semanas de convivência, perceberia tudo que percebeu e seria extremamente infeliz!

-Como você sabe? Ele está infeliz longe de mim é so olhar para ele!

-Não vai falar nada?-e olhou para ele que desviou o olhar-Então, digo eu! Volta para a realidade ,Alice! Não vivemos no país da maravilhas! Te garanto que a melancolia do Sr. Malfoy não se refere ao termino de um relacionamento falho como o de vocês e sim a problemas de verdade que definiriam seu futuro!

-Agora chega!-ela direcionou a varinha. Começou a proferi-Av...-Scorpius que estava atrás dela pegou a varinha de sua mão e falou infaticamente.

-Não de novo! Rose sai daqui! A varinha fica, vá embora!

Rose o olhou se sentindo traida, mal podia acreditar no que ouvira. Fugiu dali, não porque Scorpius mandou, mas porque não queria que eles vissem que ela sofria. Voltou para a casa, se deitou na cama e voltou para o estado dos últimos dias. Enquanto isso, Evelyn retornou para a festa, Scorpius a seguia, pois havia se imcomodado profundamente com o olhar de reprovação que recebera. Ao chegar perto o suficiente falou enquanto andavam.

-Evelyn, podemos conversar?

-Agora, você quer falar? Declino a essa honra!-eles se aproximavam de Voldemort e Pietro, Scorpius viu nisso uma oportunidade.

-Lord das Trevas! Evelyn estava ansiosa para retornar, mas gostaria de lhe pedir a honra de dançar com ela.

-Claro que ela vai! Não é Eve?

-Desculpe, estou indisposta, Tom.

-Bobagem! A Adeline está bem, andou a tarde toda comigo, é claro que dançará! -Evelyn olhou para Pietro querendo mata-lo.

Capítulo 24

Para sorte de Scorpius, uma valsa acabara de começar, o que lhe daria tempo para conversar. Eles andaram para o centro do salão e dançavam entre os demais convidados. Scorpius para que não fossem ouvidos sussurava ao pé da orelha.

-Desculpe, foi a única forma de te fazer parar.-ela nada disse, então, ele contunuou- Você vai contar que ela esteve aqui?

-O quê? Eu já não tinha prometido que não, porque me fez falar com você por isso?

-Vai saber, você está tendo um surto de sinceridade.

-Não se preocupe, eu já percebi que a verdade só me prejudica.

-Não é verdade! O que você falou la fora era verdade e não te prejudicou em nada.

-Em nada? Ela ia me matar! Quer saber, Sr. Malfoy, chega de conversa! -ele a segurou e continuaram dançando.

-Fica aqui. Você tem razão no que falou, a culpa não foi toda sua, mas você teve a cara de pau de enganar alguém que achava estar apaixonado! E depois você desdenhou do mesmo indivíduo.

-Eu não desdenh...

-Tá, mas você não precisava fazer o que fez! Com quem você pensou que estava lidando? Não sou uma missão, um indivíduo descartável! Como você se senti quando alguém fala de sua gestação, você sabendo que foi só uma tarefa?

-Para, Scorpius!-Ela falou ofegante.

-Viu como doi percebervque foi uma ordem.

-Eu não cons..go..resp..ar!-Ela parou de dançar e pos a mão no tórax, Pietro percebeu o ocorrido e rapidamente agiu, ele gritou.

-PARA TUDO! Um médico!-correu em direção a Evelyn que era apoiada por Scorpius-Mona, respira, desculpa ter empurrado para dançar.

Eles sairam do salão, mas antes Evelyn falou que soltassem a música. Ela foi acomodada em um sofá e examinada pelo Dr. Bennet. Ele falou que provavelmente aquilo ocorrera pela combinação de uma lesão pulmonar, exercício físico e estresse que ele julgava ser da festa, recomendou repouso. Dr. Bennet e Lord das Trevas voltaram para a festa.

-Sinto muitíssimos, Ade, me sinto tão absolutamente culpada. Quando te vi passar mal, quase fiquei nude.

-Bi, volta pro armário!

-Hum, Mona, depois que a purpurina se espalha não tem quem coloque no pontinho! -ambos riram, Pietro percebendo que Scorpius ficara aliviado resolveu se retirar- Bicha, vou aproveitar a sua festa por você. Sr. Malfoy, cuide de minha diva!

Capítulo 25

Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Scorpius, novamente, se sentia culpado. Evelyn também se sentia incomodada, não desejava aquele tipo de aproximação. Não tendo como fugir começou a sussurrar.

-Vou ser sincera. Eu não suporto mais a Rose, te aviso que eu vou matá-la na próxima vez, porque eu não sou boazinha, tava tentando mate-la viva por você, mas agora chega!

-Fica quieta. Você não pode ficar de papo. Eu já era culpado por você ter perfurado um pulmão, depois fui culpado pelo estresse e o exercício, não quero ser culpado por mais uma crise. E sobre a Rose...eu resolvo.-Ele se sentou ao lado dela-Eu gostava dela, eu não quero que ela morra.

-Diga pra ela ficar longe de mim, ai el..

-Pish! Quieta. Me diga, você que ir para a festa ou para casa?

-Pensei que não pudesse falar!-falava baixo e ofagante, porém, ironica- Eu não queria, mas acho que vou durmir. Não posso dançar, nem falar, se ficar vou comer e engordar.

-Ta bom, vamos lá pra casa.

-Como? Até 1h você não me suportava, agora va...

-Quieta, eu já disse! Aqui com esse barulho você não dorme.

Evelyn tentou falar mais algumas vezes, entretanto, foi impedida por Scorpius. Eles chegaram na casa dos Malfoy, foram recebidos por Narcisa, que havia saido mais cedo da festa. Ela ofereceu algumas roupas mais confortáveis para Evelyn e foi dormir. Ao chegar no quarto, Scorpius entregou a camisola de sua avó. Evelyn se trocou. Mesmo sendo a roupa de uma idosa, a camisola longa ficou bem nela, pois Narcisa ainda era uma senhora magra e elegante. Scorpius entrou no quarto e a viu vestida.

-Eve! Acho que vou dormir na sala, pode ficar com a cama toda. Que isso! Nunca mais vou poder ver minha vó!

-Eu fico na direita.

-A cama é minha e você escolhe o lado?-ela riu e ia dizer que era visita, mas ele continuou-O que eu faço com você?

-Eu que mando!-falou brincando.

-Tudo bem, . Vamos dormir e quando puder falar a gente conversa.

-Sc...desculpa pela noite de ontem?

-Me desculpa pelo dia de hoje?Não, não responde.

Eles se deitaram frente a frente. Scorpius pegou a sua mão. Evelyn não queria admitir, nem para ela mesma , que aquela situação era extremamente agradável e que novamente ela perdeia o controle, agora ela não era o caçador, mas a caça. Scorpius, analisava os traços dela e comparava os seus sentimentos quanto a Evelyn e quanto a Rose.

-Eu queria te abraçar, mas eu sei que não. Eu acho melhor eu ir pra sala, quando se trata de você, eu já tô acostumado a dormir em sofás.

-Parece um Príncipe, Sr. Malfoy.

-E você falando...

-Não faz isso!- essa expressão era mais para ela do que para ele, pois ela se aproximou e tocou primeiro nariz a nariz, depois seu lábios nos dele. Ele, num impulso natural, a beijou e a puxou para perto pela cintura. A dor a fez perceber o que estava fazendo, sentiu medo daquele sentimento e desviou um pouco o rosto.

-Ai! A mão, Scorpius.

-Desculpa, esqueci. Ahrrr! Eu sou...burro!- a forma de agir amável de Scorpius desarmou Evelyn.

-Não, não. Só doeu, mas ta tudo bem.

-Só doeu? Você existe?

-Se eu não posso falar você tem que parar de perguntar. Mas eu acho que não existo. Eu destrui um relacionamento, contei, briguei e beijei,-respirou fundo- olha, se eu existo eu vou pro inferno.

-Pelo menos vamos estar juntos pela eternidade. -sorriram-Você ainda ta tentando me conquistar?

-Eu tava tentando fugir!

-Tava? Não tá mais?

-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.

-Feliz Aniversário e ótimo noite. Posso te falar uma coisa antes?-ela abriu os olhos-eu nunca durmi ao lado de uma mulher, digo, já dormi com elas, mas não fiquei junto e na minha casa.-ela sorriu, tocou seu rosto e fechou os olhos.

Capítulo 26

Amanheceu, Sorpius acordou tendo como companhia na cama um bilhete. Rose sequer havia dormido naquela noite, estava envolta por seus pensamentos. Eram 7h da manhã, ambos estavam confusos, não sabiam o que ocorrera um com sua parceira, outra com seu amado. Nas ruas, Evelyn andava observando os adereços para o Halloween. Rose percebeu que precisava seguir, levantou da cama e foi falar William, responsável pela distribuição de utensílios mágicos. Aguardou em frente a loja até abrir, as 8:30.

-Oi, William, eu perdi minha varinha na mudança, teria como me conseguir outra?

-Pegar o relatório de perda, assinar com o , carimbar com o Sr. Recford e , ai, é claro que eu consigo!

-Não teria um jeito mais rápido?

-Será rápido, você pode pegar e preencher o relatório, no almoço seu pai assina e leva para o Sr. Recford.

-Ta bom! Aqui, peguei!-Ela saiu irritada e logo depois ficou deprimida por lembrar o motivo de estar sem a varinha. Tomada pela tristeza, começou a andar sem rumo, de repente , se viu a frente do hotel, aquele hotel. Rose estava parada olhando com tristeza aquele local que, outrora, era símbolo de alegria. Algumas lágrimas cairam e Rose escutou uma voz familiar.

-Sabia que você viria aqui!

-Veio fazer o que? Chutar cachorro morto?

-Exatamente! Por que, você pensou que eu iria deixar você estragar meu aniversário e não fazer nada?

-Você é desprezível!

-E você ridícula! Como se rebaixou usando esse hotel de pulgas para motel? Não me surpreende ele não ter demorado para te abandonar. Nem você se valoriza!

-E você? Dá pra qualquer um e quer ser símbolo de valorização? Você não tem moral pra falar, faz o que seu Lord bem quiser!

-Verdade! Conquistava quem ele quisesse, mas não fazia sexo, muito menos transava no primeiro encontro! Eu sei o meu valor e não tem quem me rebaixe, nem o Tommy, mesmo que para me manter eu tenha que lançar mão de artificios extremos.

-Pra mim chega! Quer me matar? Vai em frente, eu não me sinto mais viva mesmo!

-Não, não vou te matar. Eu não sou misericordiosa. Até te esperei para te eliminar, mas penso que me divertirei mais te vendo sofrer, porque eu sei que você não vai conseguir ficar longe.

-Não tem medo que eu te mate?

-Por favor! Eu cresci na rua, aprendi a me virar . Eu ja enfrentei pessoas muito piores que você, eu já vi coisas que você não imagina nem em seus pesadelos. Além disso, você não conseguiu me matar quando eu deixei me atingir, imagina comigo me defendendo!

-Veremos, só não acabo com você agora, porque estamos em público.

-Ou porque sua varinha está lá em casa? Não me olhe como se fosse virar o jogo. Aprendi a ajustar a situação para prender meu oponete.

-Então você presume que irá me matar?

-Oh, não! Não pretendo, mas terei o prazer de te ver sofrer por tentar me vencer.

-Você não tem um pingo de modéstia!

-Como eu ja disse, eu conheço meu valor. Agora me vou, desejo que viva tendo a morte como o menor dos males.

-Não se preocupe, vou te perturbar até que você também deseje a morte, porque ele nunca irá te amar ou ser feliz sabendo quem você é.

-Veremos.

Capítulo 27

Scorpius procurava Evelyn há 5 horas. Sua busca, no entanto, foi interrompida por Eli, Brian e Andrew que o chamaram para almoçar no Royal Resturant. O Senhores se sentaram e começaram a conversar, Scorpius contou quem procurava e entregou o bilhete para o Eli.

-Srta. Parkinson deveria se perder mais, pois só assim nos vemos.- ironizou Andrew.-leia em voz alta Eli, estamos em uma sala privada para isso.

-É curta:

_Bom dia Sr. Malfoy,_

_Acredito que não ficará triste por eu ter partido antes do senhor acordar, uma vez que eu sou horrível acordando. Perdi o sono e resolvi falar com RW. Realmente não gosto dela, e não pretendo coesisitir. Aviso que caso resolva matá-la será lentamente para resolver todos os pontos nos quais ela me prejudicou. Sei que pode estar me odiando agora, por isso, peço que agradeça sua avó por ontem e talvez um dia me perdoe, mas eu não sou santa e você sabe. Bem, eu volto._

_Beijos, _

_..._

-Ela se vingou de você e de RW.-falou Brian.

-É, eu tô preocupado com isso.

-Se ela resolveu matar a Rose, ela já ta morta. Imagina, Evelyn é a melhor soldado do Lord.-constatou Andrew.

-Não tenho certeza, ela ta machucada, deveria ficar em repouso, não sair matando a...

-Sua ex! Quantas namoradas você teve? Só pra calcular as baixas.

-Para com isso, Brian. Eu realmente tô preocupado com ela.

-Qual delas?

-Eli! Claro que com as duas.

-Seus problemas acabaram! Veja quem entrou.-eles olharam pela sacada da sala restrita em direção a porta e viram Pietro entrando. O chamaram para se unir a eles, no princípio a conversa se movia pelas saudações, e ,depois, Andrew continuou o assunto, contestualizou o convidado e perguntou o que esse achava.

-E então Sr. Pietro?- ele esperou que o garçom se retirasse, deu uma garfada, suspirou e, antes de ser novamente inquerido, respondeu.

-Conheço minha Adeline, ela não mataria a Srta Weasley.

-Ah!-exclamou Eli- Você vai nos dizer que sua amiga não seria capaz de matar ninguém? Sinto te lembrar, mas ela ja fez isso antes.

-E provavelmente fará de novo-retrucou Pietro-o que eu iria dizer, antes de ser interrompido, é que ele não mataria Rose porque certamente prefere vê-la sofrendo à matá-la. Para minha querida amiga, isso é a melhor vingança. E digo mais, Sr. Malfoy,se estiver disposto a ter Adeline, aconcelho a se preparar, pois ela tentará lhe afastar de toda forma, porque ela detesta perder o controle se apaixonar é o caminho mais rápido para isso. E não digo apenas agora, sua vida será uma eterna batalha. Ela tentando controlar, mas também gostando de ser controlada, já vi isso ocorrer...pobre Frederick...raramente vencia uma briga e exatamente por isso era muito feliz...morreu...mas são perdas de combate.

-Que bom que Rose esta viva, eu acho. E ainda bem que Evelyn não irá se ferir...espera, como assim, ele ficava feliz de perder?-perguntou Scorpius-Eu adoro essa relação de cão e gato, mas só quando eu tenho algumas vitórias!

-Aaaah! Bofe maravilha, esqueça! Você vai querer perder todo dia te garanto! Adeline vence sem que você se magoe e como recompensa ela faz ma-gi-ca nos lençóis, eu sei porque ela me ensinou alguns truques para eu usar com o meu noivo, o Demitre, e , meu bem...Uuuh..chego a me arrepiar!

-Não fale assim que fico curioso.

-Não invente, Brian, essa curiosidade você não satisfaz pessoalmente.

-Ora! Meu primo tá com ciúmes!

Capitulo 28

Scorpius estava curioso sobre as atitudes de Evelyn e foi procura-la. Encoutrou-na saindo do escritório de Voldemort, a pegou pela mão e , mesmo sob protesto, levou Evelyn para a sala de visitas e trancou a porta.

-Mas o que que...ta desculpa por ter fugido e...

-Você tá louca? Ir atrás da Rose assim...

-Ela tá bem, eu não a matei. Se quiser pode ir atrás de sua queridinha!

-Para com isso, Evelyn! Você machucada indo matar minha ex desarmada? Eu não deveria ficar preocupado?

-Só se você gostasse dela! Sr. Malfoy, pare! Não vamos discutir esse assunto, se você quer morrer vá em frente, eu vou passar um tempo em Paris!

-Você vai fugir? De novo?

-Não! Vou em missão. Devo voltar.

-Vai me deixar sozinho? E se eu tiver uma recaida? E se eu sentir sua falta? Não, vou sentir sua falta. Eu te amo, você não pode decidir que vai sair e pronto! Você faz parte de mim, não pode me deixar assim de uma hora pra outra e doente! Enlouqueceu ? A França não é estável! Lá tem 12 vezes mais ataques que aqui! Não é seguro! E se você morrer, o que eu vou fazer? Não vou viver sem você.

Tudo isso fora dito em 30s e seguido por uma longa pausa na qual se olhavam. Evelyn suspirou, se aproximou e beijou Scorpius. Ele tentou afasta-la, pois queria cuidar dela. Ela, porém, pouco se importou com a propria convalescença. Descobriram os corpos um do outro através do tato. Esqueceram-se do mundo, de suas tarefas e limitações, tudo o que importava era eles profundamente unidos. Se passaram vários minutos nos quais eles apenas estudavam os traços no rosto do outro. Passado um tempo, Evelyn se levantou do sofá e começou se vestir

-Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas- e no se vestir colocou a mão sobre o abdômen.

-O quê? Você vai ir mesmo depois de...de...Evelyn?!

-Ai! Sim, mas eu volto. E se você ainda me quiser, conversamos.

-Eu tinha até esquecido de que você está machucada. Querida, desculpa...fica para eu te cuidar?

-Eu preciso ir, você sabe como o Tommy é.

-Você pode convencê-lo.

-Eu já adieei, era para eu ter ido logo que acordei do coma para terminar de lembrar das coisas.

-Vou sentir sua falta. Vem quando tiver um tempinho.

-Volto assim que der.

Ambos sairam, Evelyn fora para Paris e Scorpius se dirigia para o ministério, encontrou no caminho Pietro que estava indo viajar .

-Sr. Malfoy, me parece que encotrou minha amiga. Pela felicidade encoberta por preocupação, arrisco dizer que perdeu uma discussão.

-Você é perspicaz...boa viagem, Pietro!

Capítulo 29

Cinco semanas se passaram, Evelyn pouco escrevera e Scorpius muito pensara nela e em Rose. Durante a noite, seus pensamentos se materializaram, ele encontrou com Rose num novo ataque para adquirirem produtos. Varios bruxos fugiram com as mercadorias, Rose, contudo, permaneceu para falar com Scorpius.

-Como tem passado?

-Indo, depois da visita de sua amiguinha.

-Namorada! Namorada.

-Ah, desculpe, isso faz toda a diferença! Agora tenho certeza de que será infeliz.

-Não a amo e gostaria que você ficasse feliz por mim, porque eu espero que você seja.

-Então, devo agradecer sua namorada por me deixar viva para sofrer, como ela mesmo disse?

-Isso vai passar.

Ela se aproximou, tocou o seu peito com carinho e disse:

-Talvez um dia você perceba que errou e volte pra mim, eu vou te esperar.

Ele sorriu, e a aconselhou que fosse.

-Vai, que o apoio está chegando.

Ela foi, ele explicou o roubo e foi comunicar Voldemort. Falou com ele e recebeu a informação de que sua namorada chegara e por não acha-lo foi direto para o quarto, ele foi rapidamente vê-la e a viu resmungando em francês com uma xícara. Ele entrou e ela lhe entregou a xícara.

-Cher, diz que tá ficando verde.

-Não, tá ficando rosa. O que que é isso?

-Prawf beichiogrwydd.-ela se sentou e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

-Isso é galês? Meu Deus! Teste de gravidez! ? Mas Rosa é bom, quero dizer, é parente do vermelho, quer dizer não, não é?

-Quer dizer...uma menina...quer dizer grávida de uma menina...

Essa informação era totalmente inesperada para ambos. Evelyn tinha plena consciência de que era uma péssima hora para isso. Já Scorpius, passado o primeiro impacto, parecia animado com a idéia.

-Você não planeja abor...

-Não!- o interrompeu infaticamente- Não vou assassinar minha filha, com 5 semanas ela ja possui sistema nervoso, ouvidinhos, coraçãozinho, -e instintivamente pôs as mãos sobre o ventre- nossa menininha...

-Que bom, tive medo que...esquece. E agora, a senhorita poderia deixar de ser teimosa e se tornar a Sra. Malfoy?

-Você não consegue fazer isso direito, não é-ela brincou-. Diante disso, devo aceitar, pois a Srta Malfoy não deve crescer como eu.

-A minha princesa e a minha rainha-e acariciou a barriga de Evelyn-.

-Vou ter que acelerar todos os preparativos e terminar minha missão.

-Sim e não, agora a senhora vai sossegar, Adeline Malfoy!

Capítulo 30

Três semanas se passaram, os preparativos para o casamento estavam a todo vapor. Scorpius começava a se afeiçoar a Anne. A cerimônia era ansiosamente esperada por todos, até mesmo pela Ordem da Fênix que planejava matar Evelyn durante a festa.

Era véspera do casamento, Evelyn foi à casa dos Malfoy falar com Scorpius. Foi recebida por um elfo doméstico que a conduziu ao quarto do noivo.

-Oi, minha Adele.

-Cher, precisamos conversar.

-Isso não é bom! Você não quer cancelar tudo, não é?

-Não, e você?

-Não!

-Certeza? É a sua última chance, porque depois...depois, vai ser tarde.

-Eve, calma, eu não vou te abandonar no altar!

-Não é isso que me preocupa, me preocupo com o depois.

-O sexo depois do casamento? Nós resolveríamos isso se seu médico não tivesse proibido. - ambos sorriram.

-Não! Eu me preocupo comigo e Anne.

-Tá...Essa não foi a declaração mais romantica para se fazer antes de casar.

-Deixa pra lá!

-Então, vem aqui, aproveitar namorar antes de eu me casar com aquela tal de Evelyn.-e a puxou para a cama.

-Evelyn? A boneca inflável? Ouvi falar por alto, dizem que ela é muito bonita.

-Até que é um pouco, não me olhe assim, você é muito mais perfeita que ela.

-Perfeita? Malf, você precisa de óculos.

-Ou você , senhora Malfoy, de um espelho.- eles começaram a se beijar, se deitaram lentamente na cama . Scorpius deslizou uma de suas mãos sob a roupa de sua namorada e estava prestes a tirar a blusa de Evelyn, parou- Só mais uns dias não é?

-É, só! - eles se arrumaram na cama, se olharam e começaram a rir.- Nós parecemos adolescentes!

-Pode ter certeza que é assim que eu me sinto agora.

-Eu acho que vou para casa.

-Não, fica! Eu prometo me comportar. Até porque Dr. Bennet pediu para que você não abuse até a 12○ semana...

-Por que a Anne não está completamente segura, eu sei.

Ambos dormiram. Evelyn sonhava, não, mais que isso, previa. Via bruxos discutindo se era necessário, quando e onde deveria matá-la. Em um momento de clareza viu Rose e o Sr. Potter. Não conseguiam, porém definir uma data. Evelyn acordou assustada, pois não podia fazer esforço, para manter Anne, mas se a matassem, as duas morreriam.

-Ad, o que foi?

-Alguma coisas vai acontecer , acho que no casamento.

-Pesadelo? Com o casamento?

-Não é um simples pesadelo, preciso falar com o Tom.

-Pequena, são quase 2h da manhã. É perigoso sair. Vem dormir.

-Nós vamos dormir juntos o resto da vida. E se eu não falar com ele, ai sim vamos correr perigo!

-Evelyn Parkinson! Cama!

-Sr. Malfoy, sinto lhe informar, mas não obedeço ordens.- ela o beijou e saiu.

Capítulo 31

Ela andava pela rua vazia. Podia-se ouvir as gotas de água provenientes da neblina, que se condensava, cair. Sua silhueta se destacavam na rua escura. Começou a ouvir novos conjuntos de passos. Ela parou, respirou fundo e se virou.

-Eu imaginava.

-Que eu não deixaria você se casar?

-Que vocês tentariam me matar.

-Eu concordo que a Ordem quer que você suma, mas eu quero te ver morrer bem lentamente.

-Rose, vocês não dariam certo, então...

-Chega desse papo de comadres.- falou Sr. Weasley- Você que quer matá-la, então, faça!

Estava, Evelyn, cercada pela família Ron Weasley, por Luna e por Gina e mais dois componentes da Ordem. Rose continuou falando a Evelyn que ela morreria, pois Scorpius poderia ficar com qualquer pessoa, menos com a bruxa que arruinou sua vida. Ela ergueu o braço em direção à Evelyn, contudo foi interrompida. Scorpius saíra de casa preocupado com a noiva e ouviu a conversa.

-Desculpe atrapalhar, mas tenho que defender minha noiva. Evelyn nunca me falou para te deixar e, ainda hoje, ela me perguntou se eu ainda queria casar. Ela não te...

-Agora chega! Eu mesmo vou fazer.- falou Gina.

Antes que ela conseguisse matar Evelyn, chegaram Astoria, Draco, Narcisa, Lúcio e, segundos depois ,Voldemort. Começaram a defender Evelyn. Os invasores tentaram matá-la,erraram, mas a força do impacto foi o suficiente para Evelyn sentir dor. Eles tentariam de novo, contudo, mais comensais chegavam, então, fugiram.

Ao fim desse episódio, os Malfoy voltaram para a sua mansão com Evelyn e seu pai. Mandaram chamar o médico.

-Eu avisei! Por que você não ficou na cama?

Evelyn explodiu em lágrimas, sua filha corria risco por ela ter tentado salvá-la. Nesse momento, todos os planos não impotavam.

-Eu sabia que eles tentariam, mas pensei que fosse amanhã... Minha Anne!

O médico chegou, a examinou e apresentou as condolências. Evelyn gritou ordenando que todos saissem e continuou chorando. Scorpius ficou sentado a sua frente, parado a olhando. Ela pegou sua aliança e devolveu.

-Desculpa, não posso mais te obrigar a isso. Como você vai se casar com a mulher que matou a sua filha?

-Você tem razão, mas não foi você quem a matou. E -colocou novamente a aliança em sua mão- em meio a todo esse sofrimento, espero que não me deixe, tudo seria insuportável sem você. Eu não pretendo me afastar de você, sequer por minha própria vida. Você é tudo para mim.

Evelyn se lançou aos braços de Scorpius e recomeçou a chorar, agora sobre o peito do noivo e ainda abraçando o próprio ventre. Scorpius a acariciou e sussurou:

-Meu amor...eu vou resolver tudo, só se preocupe em se recompor para o casamento.

Capítulo 32

O dia amanheceu, Scorpius ficara pensando a noite toda e se decidiu por encontrar Rose. Ele marcou um encontro no jardim botânico trouxa às 12h. Evelyn estava dormindo, já estava conformada com a fatalidade previamente advertida pelo Dr. Bennet, quando Scorpius saiu. Rose chegou e seu amado a esperava ansioso.

-Pensei que não viesse.

-Pensei que não quisesse me ver mais.

-Eu pensei a noite toda em que fazer e percebi que não tem como eu ser feliz com a Evelyn assim.

Eles se aproximaram, ficaram frente a frente. Ambos sorriram.

-Fico feliz que tenha percebido a tempo.

-Não poderia viver sem...

As horas se passaram, a noiva estava linda e o noivo atrasado. Tudo transcorreu perfeitamente bem durante a cerimônia e o jantar. Chegou o momento dos brindes, todos homenageavam os noivo e num dado momento Scorpius pediu a palavra.

-Nesta noite, gostaria de prometer para minha amada esposa, tendo como testemunhas nossos amigos e lhe oferecendo essa prova de meu amor- fez um gesto para que entrassem- que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que nada jamais atinja minha família novamente. Seja o que for, minha Evelyn, eu farei por nossos filhos e por você.

No centro do salão, tiraram o capuz da prisioneira, era Rose, imobilizada. Então, ele prosseguiu:

-Este, meu amor, é pela nossa filha- ele pegou Rose pela cintura, a beijou e depois sussurrou- ver seus olhos perdendo o brilho que você roubou de minha esposa e de minha filha é o mínimo admitido por mim mesmo para manter minha hombridade- Rose se enfraquecia e sua vida se esvaia nos braços de Scorpius- eu te amo, mas escolho minha família.

Essa última frase resultou na expressão final de vida da Srta. Weasley, caiu uma lágrima de seus olhos que fitavam com pesar seu amado. Evelyn olhava para o marido com orgulho, mas chorava delicadamente por lembrar da filha. Assim que a vida abandonou Rose, Voldemort resolveu fazer um brinde.

-Parabéns Sr. Malfoy, isso é o que eu esperava do marido de minha filha. -todos se surprienderam, ou fingiram tal sentimento-Com essa prova de lealdade fico feliz por tê-lo em minha família e espero que a nova dinastia que tomara o poder, agora os Malfoy, seja duradoura e que esta união me proporcione muitos herdeiros tão dignos quanto os pais. Que o baile comece!

Scorpius fora se livrar do corpo. Evelyn se recompunha quando seu pai a abordou.

-Querida, parabéns, terminou sua missão, se quiser se separar só preciso de um herdeiro, mas eu o acho digno.

-Tom, eu amo meu marido, se não o amasse, não teria feito tudo que fiz. Quando vim para cá eu estava confusa pela morte do meu ex, mas quando me fiz perder a memória , tive que ler meus diários e fui cuidada por Scorpius, eu percebi que o amava, sempre amei e a simples idéia de vê-lo morrer me consumia.

-Seu plano foi executado majestosamente.

-Não, o fim não foi como eu gostaria. Eu não sabia, não queria ter perdido minha filha

-Foi triste, mas bom. Scorpius se dedica totalmente a você, te ama. A culpa que ele sente por Rose ter se vingado fortalece sua relação e o põe contra aquela gente. E minha querida, não se abale tanto por Anne, ela não havia se nidado adequadamente iria morrer e , além disso, é melhor que você tente um primogênito homem, facilita para pô-lo no poder. Mas mesmo com esse erro e uma confusão inicial seu plano funcionou perfeitamente, nem seu amigo percebeu que até a viagem para a França, tudo estava planejado. Estou orgulhoso.

-Agradeço, mas não mereço. Eu engravidei, não matei minha inimiga, perdi minha filha e não manipulei meu noivo num momento crucial, isso foi uma falha. Prefiro pensar que nada jamais ocorreu e , como diz meu marido, foi obra do destino.

-Você está sendo muito crítica.

-Veja! Scorpius voltou, irei dançar com meu amado.

O corpo de Rose fora exposto no salão e todos dançavam ao seu redor . Voldemort analisava com carinho sua filha e seu genro quando Astoria chegou.

-Senhor, muito obrigada por ter dado essa honra ao meu filho tenho certeza que ele fará por merecer.

-Eu também! Ele está no rumo e graças a Anne jamais sairá dele novamente.

-A pequena Anne... Veja como os dois se amam, seus olhos brilham, certamente terão muitos outros filhos.

Todos os vivos se divertiam na festa. Evelyn, por alguns instantes ficou encarando o corpo de Rose ,Scorpius percebeu e foi falar com ela.

-Sra. Malfoy, deseja que guardem seu presente?

-Não, quero que você mande aos familiares.

-Como desejar, minha malvada favorita!- ambos sorriram.

-Eles ainda não sabem o que é maldade. Matar Rose é apenas o começo da vingança dos Malfoy.

-Dos Malfoy? Pensei que teria de fazer isso sozinho.

-Não, meu querido, faremos juntos por Anne e pelos outros que virão.

-Huum outros, a melhor parte é a tentativa.

-Scorpy!-eles riam- Eu te amo.

-Bem vinda aos Malfoy, meu amor.

Embora a rosa seja uma bela flor, não é nobre, nem duradoura. Ela desabrocha, encanta a todos por alguns dias e se desfalece, deixando apenas lembranças. A linhagem, contudo, deixa marcas permanentes na história e se mantém viva através do tempos por seus herdeiros. Uma vida sem o perfume de uma rosa, será estável, sem uma linhagem, será finita. A linhagem dos Malfoy demorou quatro anos para ser ampliada em dois indivíduos, Aries, primogênito dos gêmeos, e Serene, que desde novos aprenderam os valores fundamentais que salvaram seu pai da ruína.


End file.
